Cross World Adventure and Romance
by XxMachxX
Summary: Dylan a Simple Teenage boy who balance studies and games,one day while playing League of Legends,a hole appeared out of nowhere and he fell in it leading to an adventure of a Life time could this be his chance to tell a special someone his love for her,Join him in His adventures and how he becomes a hero of Runeterra[Lemon is here..Rated M]
1. The Beginning

_**"Hey Everyone my first story here,hope you like it,there will be lemons XD"**_

Dylan,a simple teenage gamer boy who likes playing games and watching anime was living a happy life,he balanced games and studies so he is intelligent,at the same time,he is good at playing games,not the best but he is good,he hangs out with friends sometimes so that he will have someone to socialize with.

Dylan is a good natured person,he is kind,generous and understanding,He also dislikes violence and bad vices...He tries to fix arguments by brain and not braun,but that doesn't mean is weak,Dylan is a blackbelter in Karate,Kendo and Taekwondo but he just use them in when needed...

One day while playing his Last Ranked Match to be promoted to Diamond division in League of Legends,He was dominating the match with his best champion Irelia,He Carried his team with 2 Penta in that match,the Match Ended at the 46 min. mark by destroying the enemy nexus,The Score was 17:38 in favor of Dylan's Team.

He was very happy to be promoted to diamond,He thanked his champion Irelia for Being strong,He secretly had a crush on Irelia even if she was just a Video Game character,of course he had a few Lustful Thoughts about her,It was common for boys at his wanted to go to the World of League of Legends to meet Irelia and other League Champions...

It was just his dream until one day while playing in his Computer a random link appeared in his screen,He thought it was Just an advertisement but he couldn't find the close button,so He tried to turn it off but couldn't,Unable to do anything he clicked the link,then suddenly a hole appeared at the bottom of his feet,he fell and screamed,He closed his eyes,and when he opened it and saw he was falling from the sky,he hit the ground and he was unconscious...

When he woke up,he was in a strange bed in a strange room,beside him was a woman in a nurse outfit,he asked"where am I?"...The woman answered"You are in the hospital in Ionia sir,you fell from the sky and landed outside the Ionian Walls,you were lucky to have been rescued by the Captain of the Guards and was Lucky to have no serious injuries,just some cuts and bruises"...Dylan was still half-asleep and couldn't really understand what the woman was saying,all he could hear was that he fell from the sky and was rescued by a Captain and was in Ionia..."Wait Ionia?"He said in his Head...He was about to talk when the door opened..

There entered a beautiful woman with big breast,long silky hair in a red armor on and Floating Blade beside her...There was no Mistake it was the one and only "Irelia The Will of the blades"...The woman in nurse outfit left the room and left Dylan and Irelia alone...Dylan Gulped and tried to relax upon seeing the girl of his dreams right before his eyes,A few seconds of silence passed before Irelia Talked"You are lucky to be alive,who are you?where are you from?"she said calmly...Upon hearing her voice,Dylan took a deep breath and slowly talked"I know this is hard to believe but I'm Dylan and I came from a World called Earth when suddenly a hole appeared under my feet and the second thing I knew i was falling from the sky and when I woke up,I was in this room,and this place is called Ionia right?so if I'm Not mistaken you are Irelia,The Will of The Blades...Irelia's Eyes widened upon hearing those words,"You fell down a hole and was brought from your World called earth to Ionia and if you came from another world,How do you know me?"Irelia said sounding Intrigued...

Dylan replied"In my world,You are just a video game character same as the other champions of the League,you were my favorite champion because I really liked your skill set and you are beautiful,so you became my favorite"...Irelia Blushed at the last part of what Dylan said..."Video game,Are you referring to the glowing box-like mirror screen the Piltovians made?"

Irelia asked..."Yeah something like that.."Dylan replied..."Tomorrow you will be discharged here and I will come to get you,I want to talk to you about you and this world of yours..."

Irelia said."Ok,Sure I'll be glad too"Dylan Replied...Then Irelia bid farewell and Smiled to Dylan...He couldn't believe that he was now in the world of Runeterra,his dreams for too long have now became reality...

 **" Hey everyone this is my first story here,it is kinda short since I'm a noob in making stories,I hope you like it,be sure to leave suggestions,I will be uploading once a week or if Lucky you will get next chapter Earlier... "**


	2. Strengthening Bond

_**"Hey Guys Chapter 2 is Up and early,Lemons will come soon so don't worry"**_

The next day,Dylan woke up with the sun on his eyes,he looked around his room,there was no one,he stood up and went to the bathroom and took a piss...He went out of the bathroom and sat on his minds thinking of the events yesterday,how he fell from the sky and into Ionia where he met the girl of his dreams...His thoughts was broken by the sound of door opening,He looked at who it was,It was a nurse delivering his food..."Eat well,your wounds are healing and you will be discharged later today."The nurse said while looking at the bandage in his body,Dylan simply nodded before the nurse left the grabbed his food to the bed and looked at it,It was Fried Chicken with rice and some vegetables,"Just like Asian food,I guess Ionia really is like Asia after all"He said in his mind,then he ate his food...

After he finished his food,he cleaned up and put the dishes into a nearby sat back in his bed looking through a window,He just noticed that he was in a high place,the hospital overlooked other houses and building,although he was not in a mountain or hill,he sure was in a high floor of the a good 30 minute he continued to look at the great view,the strange house designs but a building caught his eye,a large dojo like building at the near end of the Ionian City surrounded by mysterious looking trees,he was disturbed by the door opening...

When he saw who it was,it made him smile,it was Irelia in a Purple T-shirt,Skinny Jeans and sneakers,she was a lot more beautiful in civilian clothes,it made her body even sexier...Irelia smiled back at him and said that he should get ready cause he will be discharged in a few moments...

"Here get yourself comfortable and change your clothes."Irelia said and threw a bag at him..

He opened the bag and saw some clothes and a pair of loafers in it,it was like what they had in Earth,"Maybe Runeterra is not outdated after all"He said in his mind before going to the bathroom to he came out he was in a long-sleeved shirt,Jeans and Loafers,It wasn't the best but it was good,Irelia looked at him from top to bottom and saw that he had a great body,not as buffed as Garen but he sure had some manly-muscle in him...

Irelia blushed and looked away at him for a few seconds before saying some words"Come on lets get going,we have talk to the head nurse before you can get discharged"Irelia said before going out of the room,Dylan walked behind her looking at his surroundings...They continued to walk until they saw an elevator-like thingy which was really an elevator,they stopped at the second floor and walked down a hallway which led to a room with a sign saying "Head Nurse's Office"..

Irelia opened the door and there he saw a familiar face,"Could it be?Is it Akali?"Dylan thought...Irelia snapped her finger and awoken Dylan from his trance"You looked star strucked,anyway we are here"Irelia said laughingly.."Uhmm Irelia,could she be a ninja who uses 2 Kamas,The Shadow of Fist,Akali?"Dylan asked excitedly,"Well shockingly yes,How'd you know her?"Irelia replied in a shocked tone."Well I told you yesterday that all of the league champions are just video game characters in my world,remember?"Dylan said."Oh Yeah,Anyway let's go so that we can go home and talk more about your world"Irelia replied...Then they went to Akali and talked about Dylan's Discharge.."Since Irelia really has interest in you,I might just call you her friend so that means you are free from charges this time,I also would like to know more about you some other time.."Akali said to Dylan,"Uh Yeah sure,thank you very much "Dylan replied Politely,then Irelia and Dylan left the room and the Hospital and they went to Irelia's House..

When they arrived Dylan couldn't believe how big Irelia's House was,It had only 2 floors but it was wide,"Do you live here alone?"Dylan asked,"Yes Irelia Replied,The house has a dojo inside that is why its wide,and also a hot spring at the back yard"Irelia explained..Dylan was in awe,then they entered the house,Irelia gave Dylan a short tour at the house,there were 5 bedrooms upstairs and 2 downstairs,3 bathrooms upstairs and also 3 downstairs,the kitchen and living room was downstairs,she dojo was beside the rooms downstairs and the hotspring was big enough to fit 50 people...Irelia gave Dylan a room just beside hers since no one lived there rather then prepared dinner while Dylan started to adjust to his bedroom,it belonged to Irelia's brother,it was big and comfy,there were a lot of clothes that belonged to Irelia's Brother so he did not worry about his clothing...

A few minutes later,Irelia called him for dinner,and he walked to the kitchen,the smell of the food was amazing,when he saw it,it was tempura tonkatsu,just like in his world,they also used chopsticks,luckily he was an expert in prayed before eating,then he tasted the food,"MMMM Delicious!"Dylan praised Irelia's Cooking.."Th,Th,Thank you"Irelia said blushingly...

Then they finished there food and Dylan helped Irelia in Washing the dishes then they both went to the living room to talk...Irelia brought tea and some cookies,then they sat in front of each other and they started talking...

"So what are you in your world,like what do you do in your world?Irelia asked.."In my World I was just a normal person,I play,I study,I socialize, and I live life like anybody does.."Dylan answered..."Oh,Ok,so in your world the League is a game and you are the summoner?"Irelia asked again.."Yeah we are the summoners,and you are my favorite champion since you helped me reach Diamond Division...If you know what I mean.."Dylan answered briefly,"Yeah I know what you mean,But,you are a Diamond Ranked summoner,I only knew a few summoners who reached Diamond Division and Above,I couldn't believe you were that strong"Irelia Cheerfully said and sipped from her cup,"Oh,don't praise me much,if it were not for you I wouldn't have reached diamond division,You Inspired me to pursue in making my dreams come true,you are very strong and beautiful,that's why I have a crush on you..."Dylan didn't think through what he just said,he instantly regretted his actions,"Why did I say that?"Dylan said in his mind...Irelia Blushed and looked away,she changed the topic and they talked for hours...

Irelia fell asleep on the couch,Dylan carried her to her bedroom and left her comfortable,He cleaned up the living room and went to his bedroom, jumped into his bed and looked up,he thought of what just happened Earlier,

How he just unexpectedly confessed to Irelia...He closed his eyes and fell asleep...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning,Dylan woke up early,he looked at the hextech clock on the wall,it was 5:45 in the morning,He remembered what Irelia said that she wakes up around 7 A.M.,so Dylan went to the kitchen to cook,he wanted to impress Irelia and also to show his gratitude for being very kind to him..He opened the hextech fridge and took 6 eggs,milk and a pack of bacon,he went to the the cabinet and took some oil,flour and a pan...He mixed some eggs with the milk,a little oil and flour to make a pancake mixture...he turned on the stove and first cooked the eggs and bacon,then the pancakes..He looked at the clock it was 6:50 A.M.,"Irelia's almost up and I'm almost done too"He murmured then he heard Irelia's door open.."Well what do you know.." Dylan thought...Then Irelia walked into the kitchen and was shocked to see Dylan cooking.."Good morning beautiful,how's your sleep" Dylan smilingly said.."Morning,I slept great,though I remember sleeping on the living room couch.."Irelia replied happily.."Well you know I carried you to your room,I just can't leave you alone in the living room,well breakfast is almost ready so sit down and make yourself comfortable"Dylan said while finishing the remaining pancakes...

Dylan finished all of the pancakes,then he served it on the table then he got some butter and a bottle of maple syrup.."Serves up M'lady...Hope you like it"Dylan said while grabbing a chair to sit down...Irelia put some butter and syrup on the pancakes and took a bite.."Yum!It's very delicious,I didn't know you could cook"Irelia said,"Well I lived alone in my world so I practiced how to cook,and thanks for everything you have done for me,I'll make it up to you starting now so eat up!"Dylan replied while eating some bacons...

They finished eating and they both did the dishes,"So I know you won't have anything to do today,how about you come with me and I'll show you my Job and I'll give you a tour around town"Irelia asked..."That's Great!Sure I'll Go!"Dylan excitedly replied...They finished the dishes and it was 7:50 A.M...Irelia said to Dylan that he should get ready cause they are leaving at around 8:30..Dylan nodded and went to the bathroom just across his bedroom,while Irelia had her own bathroom inside her bedroom...When Dylan was done taking a bath,he saw Irelia at the hallway,Irelia was in her casual red armor,When Irelia looked at Dylan He saw Dylan's Body and she turned his sight into his eyes,the air was a bit awkward,Dylan immediately walked inside his bedroom and hid his feelings that were about to overflow in him and then he changed to semi-formal attire,Skinny-jeans,T-shirt and a pair of sneakers...Irelia on the other hand,felt something warm inside her,a feeling she haven't felt for a long time,could it be love?Irelia shook her head and waited for Dylan to come out...

Dylan came out a few minutes later and met up Irelia near the front door,it was 8:26 just in time to go,they both walked together,Dylan was feeling rather happy to be with Irelia and also to know more about Ionia..

 _ **"Chapter 2 is earlier posted because I had a lot of time,it is also a lot longer than the first chapter...I didn't want to spoil everything in one chapter so I left the last paragraph hanging to continue in the next chapter..That's all and...Leave suggestions!"**_

P.S.: I Have No School Next Week so expect 2-3 chapters after this one...Might post it every other day..


	3. A Day of Mixed Events

**_"Lemons!Lemons! It's here!"_**

Dylan and Irelia were walking on the streets of Ionia,Dylan saw a lot of things like cars,gadgets,different kinds of shops,All of them were just like in earth..."Hey Irelia Ionia isn't a bad place after all,It's just like my world,I thought it was more of an ancient place where people uses horses and doesn't have any of this cool Hextech thingies.."Dylan Said..

"Well it was 50 years ago when A certain man in Piltover discovered a power source that was so strong,that was when the technology started to rise up and here it is now 50 years later..."Irelia replied..

"Wow that's really interesting,I'd like to know more about the history of Ionia,no not just Ionia,I'd like to know more about the history of Runeterra!"Dylan said.."Sure how about we go to the Library after my work,well my work is just walking around Ionia to see if there is something bad happening,so while we walk around,I'll show you some places you might find interesting..."Irelia replied..."Yay!thank you Irelia!"Dylan jumped happily...

They walked around town until they arrived at what seems to be a market place,it was large and there were moderate amount of people walking,there were a lot of stalls and shops..."Come I'll introduce you to someone special,She's very friendly.."Irelia said while Grabbing Dylan's hand...Dylan quickly ran with Irelia,then he saw a shop with a name "Karma's Fortune telling"..."Wait is that special person "The enlightened one Karma"Dylan asked..."Yes,I'm Glad you know her,now come..."Irelia said while entering the shop,Dylan followed her and saw Karma meditating on top of what seems to be a meditating table...

"Welcome my dear Irelia,it seems you have brought a friend,a special friend I should say,what can I do for you today?"Karma said while still meditating..Dylan was amazed by Karma..."Well he's a friend but nothing special between us really and I want you to Use your Fortune telling on him..."Irelia said blushingly ..."No,No,No,Not really like that, I mean there is something special with him,I felt this feeling a few days ago when the news about a boy falling from the skies spread,Well Let's get started,come forth boy,my fortune telling skills are on point"..Karma said to everyone..

Dylan then went forward to Karma and Karma then held his hands,he felt a surge of energy coming from Karma to his palm,"Let's start"Karma said,Dylan just nodded..Karma opened her eyes and it was glowing with green light...Dylan was a little freaked out.."I see something"Karma said in a low voice.."You have hidden powers in you,a power that hasn't been used since the first Rune war,I couldn't really tell what it is,but I know that it is an ancient power,it's up to you to find out,You will become a great man and you will marry and lived a happy life with a girl who is close and special to you,That's all I can say..

"Karma's eyes started to become normal,there he saw Dylan in front of him,he was kinda cute,but relationships and pleasure wasn't a need for her..."Well thanks for that I guess,so is there a payment or something?"Dylan asked.."In normal circumstances,yes there is payment but for now,it's in the house since you are Irelia's friend and I find you quiet interesting,I hope our paths will intertwine again one day"Karma said..They all said there goodbyes and Dylan and Irelia went off to continue their tour around Ionia..

They went next to what seems to be a Hextech shop full of hextech gadgets..."Uhmm Irelia Why are we here?"questioned Dylan.."I want to buy you something important to help us communicate"Irelia said..."Is it gonna be a Phone?"Dylan replied.."Yes,do you have this in your world?"Irelia said..

"Yes and apparently I have one in my pocket (Grabs something in his pocket) here see"Showing Irelia a touchscreen phone.."Wow!it's design is different from ours,the question is does it work with ours..here's my number,every phone in Runeterra has a different number,let's try it,call me" Irelia said..Dylan Immediately entered Irelia's number and then called it...Irelia's phone rang and it was an unknown number,she answered it it worked,it was Dylan's phone,she immediately saved his number..."Well luckily it worked,so how did your phone get here?"Irelia asked..

"It was on my pocket the whole time,I was glad it didn't broke during my fall,and my phone is solar powered so I don't need to worry about power,30 mins in the sun is a week of use.."Dylan explained..Irelia was impressed...The both continued to walk around the market,eating Ionian foods,looking at Ionian traditions and buying Supplies and needs...

Irelia looked at her clock,it was 10:45 A.M."Just 2 more hours and we can go to the library,let's go to the New Kinkou academy,it's the last place we can go today,the other's are off limits for now,The Placidium is under renovation,The Old Kinkou academy is overrun by Zed's Order of shadows which are not harmful since we are at peace but it is creepy as hell and finally that floating fortress above us is Syndra's domain,everyone thinks she bad but she isn't,she has changed and learned her mistakes but we can't go there cause we can't fly, so let's go to the Kinkou!"Irelia exclaimed..

"Sounds reasonable"Dylan Replied...The two of them walked for a few minutes and stopped upon arriving in a large dojo-like building,it's the same building he saw when he was in the hospital.."This is it,the new Kinkou academy home of the great "Triumvirate" and many other skilled ninjas."Irelia said...

"The "Triumvirate consists of,The Fist of Shadows "Akali",The Eye of Twilight "Shen" and The Heart of Tempest "Kennen"am I right or wrong?"Dylan said with utter confidence.."You are spot on,now let's go and introduce you to the folks,there shouldn't be a lot of people her today.."Irelia said,She walked up the giant stairs of the academy,Dylan followed her until they reached a big wooden door,beside the door was a scanner of some sort..Irelia put her hand on the scanner then the door opened.."Wow,so much for a ninja academy.."Dylan laughingly said..

"I know right,But you can't really stop them,they were influenced by the rising technology so yeah.."Irelia explained...They both entered the academy and saw a few ninjas training,there were a dozen or less...Irelia grabbed Dylan's hand and led him to the second floor,as they were walking the ninjas bowed down to Irelia,Dylan was amazed at the scene,then they continued walking to the second floor...When they reached the second floor, Dylan saw 6 rooms,3 bedrooms,a living room and a kitchen,the other one had no sign in it and was heavily locked...

"Come on let's find them.."Irelia said...They walked by each room until they heard moans coming from the living room...Irelia knocked at the door and then opened it and wasshocked at what they saw...Akali was naked and lying down while Shen was pumping his member into her,Akali was moaning so hard,Kennen was sitting in the corner trying not to watch them...Irelia and Dylan were speechless,Akali and Shen saw the 2 of them and immediately stopped,Irelia slammed the door shut and looked at Dylan,"That didn't just happen,did it?"Irelia said in a low voice.."It just did.."Dylan replied trying to stay calm on what just happened...

The two of them sat beside the door trying to take in what just happened...A few moments later the door opened and Akali and Shen came out,"Uhmm sorry for what you saw,come in.."Akali said in an embarassed tone...Both of them stood up and entered the room,They took a seat in front of the Triumvirate..

"So you must be Dylan..The boy who fell from the sky..Akali told me about you,what brings you to here..We were just having fun before you came.."Shen said... "Ahem!...The last time I knew Having Sex was for pleasure and not fun...well on to the question,I was just giving Dylan a tour around and decided to introduce him to you guys,The timing wasn't great I guess..So when did you two started making love,the last time we talked about this you were stilla virgin Akali...

"Irelia explained to them.."They started 3 months..I Always hear them doing it on Shen's room"Kenned said.."Kennen!"Akali and Shen shouted in Unison..."Why?They caught you red-handed,they at least deserve to know the truth.."Kennen proclaimed.."Fine,I guess your right"Akali sighed.."It started 3 months ago and I was so horny,I was walking down the hallway as I was going to my room when suddenly I entered Shen's room by accident and I saw him Jerking off holding my Picture and moaning my name...Then it just happened and We do it almost everyday"Akali Explained.."Yeah and sometimes in front of me.."Kennen said..

"How bout you Irelia did it with someone yet?"Akali jokingly said.."No!No!,I want to keep my virginity to someone I love..."Irelia replied her face turning red...Shen and Akali both laughed at her while Dylan was shocked to know that Irelia was still a virgin..The group continued to talk for hours bout themselves and their lives especially Dylan,the Triumvirate served food,It was 1:34 P.M. when Irelia and Dylan left to go to the library..

When they entered the Library,Dylan quickly went to the "History related books" in the library,One book caught his eyes and remembered what Karma said.."You have hidden powers in you,a power that hasn't been used since the first Rune war",The book was titled"Ancient Powers of The Rune Wars" he quickly went to a table and read it..Irelia brought other history books for them to read,Dylan was really focused on what he was reading..Hours passed and And it was already late..

It was 7:05 P.M. when they left the Library,Dylan as stretching and he was happy to know more about Runeterra...The Library wasn't really far from Irelia's house so walking was very were near Irelia's house when something caught Dylan's eye,he stopped and read the poster.."It was a Martial arts challenge,anyone who could defeat Shen in a Martial Arts duel shall be rewarded greatly.."

As he was reading it,he heard Irelia scream from the distance,he looked at to where Irelia was and saw that a red-head girl with a lot of daggers and knives was holding Irelia with 2 blades on her throat...He knew who it was,It was no other than Katarina,The Sinister Blade...Acting on his instincts,he quickly ran behind Katarina and Held her arms tightly so that she could not move it,then he gripped it tightly and the daggers fell,he grabbed Katarina and threw her away hitting the cold ground,she quickly stood up..Dylan knew all of Katarina's ability so he was prepared,Katarina threw a dagger at him and disappeared..Dylan caught the dagger by its handle and then quickly turned around,putting the dagger just a few centimeters from Katarina's throat..Katarina was in shock,she was defeated by a normal person."Interesting friend you have here Irelia,I'll be back and I'll be sure to defeat you next time.."Katarina grabbed her dagger and then vanished..

Irelia was on the ground lying down..."Thanks for saving me,Katarina used a paralysis potion on me,I couldn't move my body.."Irelia said..Dylan quickly picked her up and carried her to her house..."I thought you were at Peace,why did Katarina attack you?"Dylan said in slight confusion...

"It's her way of having fun...she did that to many champions,although she doesn't kill them.."Irelia explained..

They reached Irelia's house then Dylan placed Irelia on the couch,"You rest there I'll cook dinner ok..."Dylan said in a caring voice..Irelia just nodded...Deep inside her,she felt warmth coming from her chest.."Is he the one,Am I ready to give my love to him.."Irelia thought in her mind...Dylan cooked dinner and helped Irelia get to the kitchen,the paralysis was wearing off but the effect was still there..The dinner was rather silent..After the dinner Dylan volunteered to wash the dishes since Irelia was still not in good condition...

"Meet me at the hot spring after you wash the dishes"Irelia said to Dylan..Dylan nodded and proceeded in washingthe dishes...After that,he quickly went to the hot spring and there he saw Irelia bathing.."Come join me,I have something to tell you.."Irelia said..Dylan took of his clothes and dropped it on the ground,He was now fully naked,luckily Irelia was looking at the stars,He then joined Irelia in the spring..

He submerged himself only his upper body showing,while Irelia submerged herself only her head showing...They were beside each other then Irelia started talking..

"Thank you for all the things you did for me and for saving me earlier,ever since you said that you liked me,I knew you were telling the truth,I knew it from your innocent eyes that you love me fully and not just my body,I've given it some thought and now I'll say this for the first time in my life to the only boy I have loved..I love you Dylan.."Irelia said in a pure hearted voice..."I don't know what to say...I love y"Dylan was cut as Irelia's Lips met his...He closed his eyes and let his feelings melt through,Irelia's breast was pushing on Dylan's chest..His tongue started to conquer Irelia's..She countered and met his tongue..she bit his lips and they continued kissing for minutes..Dylan's member started to get hard..It became fully erect in seconds,It was a full 8 inch..It hit Irelia's pussy lips,She broke the kiss and let out a moan..."We should do this somewhere else.."Irelia said..Dylan nodded and they quickly got up from the spring and dried themselves..

They ran into Irelia's room and took off there towels,He saw Irelia's luscious body,her breast were big and perky,her flat stomach and her shaved pussy...He was really horny,he threw Irelia into the bed and he got on top of her,he locked a kiss with her,He grabbed one of her boobs with his right hand and squeezed it,there tongues met again and continued to fight...Dylan broke the kiss and ascended to her outer ear and licked it,Irelia let out a small moan...Dylan descended and sucked one of her nipples while squeezing the other,Irelia was moaning louder and louder,one of Dylan's hand descended into her warm pussy which was already wet...He started to rub it,getting faster and faster,Irelia was moaning in this pleasure she is receiving..Dylan's mouth moved to her pussy and started licking,"Oh Dylan!More!More!'Irelia moaned...Dylan was getting faster and faster then a large gush of liquid came out of Irelia's pussy,She moaned loudly and startedpanting..Dylan stood up and wiped his mouth..Irelia saw Dylan's huge member,she quickly stood up and grabbed his monstrosity,she licked the shaft and moved her hands up and down in a steady motion,she started to engulf his dick with her mouth,she was sucking it now,it went faster and faster,then she went deeper and deeper,now all of Dylan's dick was now engulfed buy Irelia's mouth..he couldn't hold it anymore.."I'm cumming"He shouted..Then waves and waves of semen went out from his member into Irelia's mouth,Irelia swallowed a lot but some came out from her mouth,she wiped it off and licked it...

"It's time"Dylan said then pushed Irelia into the bed..His member was throbbing and then he aimed for Irelia's pussy,"Go slowly,I'm a virgin.."Irelia said shyly..."Don't worry it's my first time too.." Dylan replied...He slowly entered her,Irelia groaned in pain but there was also pleasure,"Am I hurting you?"Dylan asked.."Just a little,but go on.."Irelia replied.. Dylan went on until it his dick was buried 6 inches deep,her walls tightening around his member,he moaned loudly...He started to thrust slowly,Irelia was moaning..Slowly,the pain was going away and turned to pleasure,"Go faster!"Irelia said..With that said,Dylan went faster and faster,Irelia moaned louder and faster..Irelia was reaching her limit,"I'm Cumming!Im Cumming!"Irelia shouted...more fluids came out of Irelia's hole,It made Dylan go faster...a few minutes later,Dylan was now nearing the end,His thrusts were becoming harder and faster.."Cum Inside me Dylan!"Irelia shouted...Irelia kept moaning and moaning..."Im Cumming!"Dylan shouted,Then he moaned from the great pleasure,semen came out of Irelia's pussy,Dylan took his dick out and went to the bed beside Irelia...They were both panting.."I Love you Irelia"Dylan said.."I love you too Dylan"Irelia replied,then they both locked lips again before dozing into sleep..

 ** _"Wooooh!Chapter 3 Done!This is my first lemon,I hope it was good,Thanks for reading,Leave suggestions so I can improve..This chapter was very long and this was my new record..Again thank you.._**


	4. Note to Readers

_**"Hey Everyone!It's me Mach...I don't know what happened but in my chapters,there were a lot of missing texts which was**_ _**the cause of a lot of grammar errors..I'm sorry for that,I've fixed it now but I'm Still trying to find other errors.."**_ _**"Thank you for reading my story I'm happy"**_


	5. Ancient Power

_**"Thank you guys for reading my story,Almost 500 views in just a week,WOW!,I didn't really Imagine this,I said to myself that 50 views should be fine,but 1 week later Bam!Almost 500 views,that's like 10x my expectation,so here's an interesting chapter with more citrus juice/lemons..."**_

 _ **P.S.:It's basically 12 A.M. here in my country so yeah...I said I'll post every other day for 2-3 chapters then back to normal..**_

Dylan woke up early in the ws 5:30 A.M. and the sun was just rising up...There he saw a beautiful naked Irelia beside remembered what they did last night,when they took each others virginity and having the time of their live...He smiled and kissed Irelia on her forehead..Irelia was awoken by this.

"Good morning beautiful,did I wake you up"Dylan said while cuddling her."Yeah,last night was fun you know,I hope it doesn't end there.."Irelia said worrying if it was just a one night stand,though she believed it wasn't since Dylan was very innocent in her eyes..."Why would it end there,you know how much I love you right?"Dylan said while leaning for a kiss...Irelia smiled and accepted the kiss,Dylan moved above Irelia and continued their kiss,their tongues conquered each other,their bodies starting to get hot with each passing second...

Dylan moved his right hand into Irelia's succulent breast...He squeezed it and Irelia let out a soft moan then kissed Dylan again...Dylan kept squeezing Irelia's breast with Irelia moaning louder between kissed...Dylan procedded on Irelia's hard nipples,He pinched it and made Irelia broke the kiss and let out a huge,loud moan...Dylan lowered his head positioning it just a few centimeters above Irelia's other boob..He then sucked on it while playing with the other boob.."Ah!Ah!More Dylan!More!"Irelia demanded inbetween sucked harder and harder...Irelia was in total pleasure,she couldn't stop herself from moaning loudly...Dylan stopped on sucking her nipples and went further down,he licked her womanhood and Irelia's body started to shiver..Her pussy was already flooding with her juice...

Dylan went on for a few minutes before a load of juice came out from Irelia and she moaned so loud..."Irelia get on top of me.."Dylan commanded nodded and went on top of Dylan,He pointed his member into Irelia's womanhood..Irelia began to descend and Dylan's member started to penetrate her...Irelia engulfed all of Dylan's 8 inch member..She moaned and her walls began to tighten which made Dylan moan in pleasure too..

Irelia started to move up and down..Her juices made it easy to move...She went faster and her moans became longer and louder...Dylan was in ecstacy,Irelia's pussy was tightening so much that he couldn't hold on much longer..A few more minutes and he is done...Irelia couldn't hold herself anymore,"I'm cumming!"She shouted followed by fluids coming out from her pussy...Dylan reached his limit also."Irelia,I'm cumming,I'm cumming.."Dylan warned Irelia..."Cum inside me!"Irelia shouted while moaning heavily...With that said Dylan let out a huge load of semen,a lot flowed out of Irelia's hole,Irelia moved out from Dylan's dick,She lied beside Dylan..

"So I'm your boyfriend now?"Dylan asked while looking Irelia in the eyes..."Yes and I Don't want it to end that way,I want you to marry me and we will make a family together..."Irelia said with a serious tone..."And I want you to be my one and only wife,I love you Irelia.."Dylan said while leaning for another kiss..Irelia happy by what Dylan said accepted the kiss and they kissed for a good 10 seconds before Dylan broke it...

They looked at each others sweaty body,They decided to take a shower together and did a little session during their shower...They finished showering at around 6:50...Dylan went to his room to change while Irelia changed in a civilian outfit...Dylan was looking for something to wear when something caught his eye,It was a karate uniform with a blackbelt...He smiled and took it out to prepare it for something,He then went on to look for something to wear...

It was 7:03 when he went out of his room and met Irelia in the kitchen preparing was wearing a Black T-shirt,pink shorts and light blue flip-flops,She was as beautiful as ever..He was wearing a Blue T-shirt,checkered shorts and black pair of slippers..He walked behind Irelia and gave her a hug and a kiss in the cheeks..Irelia was startled and checked who it was,then he saw it was Dylan and she smiled,They both prepared breakfast,It was ham and eggs with rice,pretty casual breakfast...They sat down at the table and started to eat..

"You don't have work today right?"Dylan asked Irelia while eating..."Yes,why'd you ask?"Irelia questioned him."Well I want to go to the Kinkou academy again,you know hang out with the folks..."Dylan said.."You know,that doesn't sound bad,I'll call Akali now to let them know that we are coming over,you know to not repeat what happened yesterday.."Irelia replied...She called Akali and toldher that they are coming.."Akali said yes so everything's good.."..Dylan nodded and smiled then they continued eating there food.

After they ate,they both cleaned up and washed the dishes,Then they went to the living room and turned on the hextech T.V. and watched a movie and they cuddled and kissed for a while...They turned the T.V. off and they stood up getting ready to go to the Kinkou..

Dylan went to his room and put the Karate Uniform in Bag..He then went outside and met Irelia then they went and walked towards the Kinkou Academy..."What's Inside that bag?"Irelia asked Dylan while walking beside him.."Oh nothing just some stuff,you know extra clothes.."Dylan said trying to hide what is inside the bag,he wanted to surprise Irelia..Irelia just nodded and continued walking..

While walking they saw a street vendor selling rice cakes,they bought a box containing 20 pcs to share with the Triumvirate..."So how come you have so much money?"Dylan asked Irelia.."The Ionian Council pays me a huge sum of money monthly because of my heroic deeds to Ionia.."She answered..."Dylan just nodded...

They arrived at the Kinkou and they were met by the Triumvirate,everyone said their greetings and they entered the Dojo..It was empty..Dylan was confused.."Uhmm,why is the Dojo empty?Shouldn't there be a Challenge to beat you Shen?"Dylan said in confusion.."They all went home when I defeated each and everyone of them earlier,I defeated them as fast I could knowing that you wil be here.."Shen explained to Dylan...

"Oh,Ok...That explains it..well I didn't come here for nothing..Shen The Eye of Twilight,I Challenged you in a Martial arts duel.."Dylan said feeling confident.."Woah,woah,woah..do you know what you're talking about..Shen said laughing.."Hey Irelia,I'm gonna try to beat Shen,believe in me,you knew how strong I am right?,you saw me fight Katarina so believe in me now."Dylan whispered to Irelia..Irelia nodded..

Dylan looked back to Shen.."Do I look like I'm Kidding?"Dylan said in a serious tone...Shen looked at Dylan and saw he was serious.."Well come at me then."Shen taunted Dylan.."I just have to change first,I can't fight in this.."Dylan said smilingy..Shen just nodded and pointed to Dylan where the changing room was...Dylan went to the changing room and put on the Karate Uniform he found,It was perfect...He came out and Irelia was amazed at How Dylan looked,he looked awesome,Akali and Kenned were shocked to...

Shen just stared at him..."So how do you know you can defeat me?"Shen asked Dylan.."I defeated Katarina last night and I want to know how strong I was so I came here after seeing your poster..."Dylan explained.

"Hmmph...Intersting."Shen said..

"Is that true Irelia?"Kennen and Akali said in Unison...Irelia just nodded and smiled...Both of them were in awe after hearing that..."Are you ready?"Shen asked Dylan.."I'm as ready as I can be.."Dylan said with excitement...Kennen picked up a big drum stick..

"There is only 1 rule..You can't use weapons,just your hands and legs..When I ring this gong,the fight starts and when I ring it again,the fight is over,Got it!"Kennen shouted..Both of the participants just nodded...Few seconds Later the Gong was rang..

Shen immediately ran towards Dylan,He threw a punch towards,Dylan's face..Dylan caught it with his left hand..The impact was strong that a booming sound echoed throughout the dojo..Dylan twisted Shen's hand and he hit Shen's chest with a solid punch..Shen was pushed back..

"Not bad You were the first one to hit me directly today.."Shen said while holding his chest...

"Sounds Great,but That's not the last..."Dylan quickly ran towards Shen,He jumped and threw a flying kick towards Shen...Shen blocked it but Dylan used Shen's hands to do a backflip...

As soon as Dylan landed,A forceful kick hit him in the face..Dylan was thrown a few meters away from where he stood..."That all you got?"Shen Taunted...Dylan got up"I'm just warming up"..The two continued in their heated fight for almost 20 mins,exchanging hits...Shen was defeated when he was caught off guard..Dylan tripped Shen and pounced on him while continuously throwing punches at him...Kennen rang the bell and declared Dylan as the winner..Dylan got up and reached a hand to Shen,Shen smiled and accepted Dylan's hand.."Good fight out there,I never though you were strong,I guess you should never judge a person by it's appearance.."

Shen exclaimed..Everyone smiled..."Now for your reward...Let's go upstairs"Shen said...Everyone went upstairs and followed Shen..They now stood in front of the Extremely Locked door...

"Your Price awaits inside.."Shen said..

"OMG!I can't wait to see it.."Dylan was so excited...

Shen pressed a button and then laser scanned his body..The locks started to open,soon all locks were open and Shen pushed the door open..The room was dark but Dylan knew it wasn't a normal room,so did Irelia...

Shen and Akali opened the lights and there they saw an amazing sight..The room was filled with different kinds of weapons and armors...

"This is the Legendary Kinkou Armory,For your prize you can pick 1 armor set and 1 weapon set,my father told me before that the one who can defeat the Eye of Twilight shall be rewarded with a complete set of armor and weapon,most weapons and armors here are ancient and powerful..This is where we got our weapons.."Shen said..

Dylan and Irelia were in total awe.."Wow,I can pick anything here.."Dylan said while looking around..

"Yes you can but be warned,not all things here works efficiently for you,some weapons and armor will pick an owner who is worthy of there power..."Shen warned Dylan...

Dylan looked around and saw many cool weapons and armors,he saw glowing axes,shiny swords,spears,bow etc...He saw the famous Youmuu's Ghostblade and the Ionian Boots of Lucidity...But one thing caught his attention,it was a pair of katana inside a glass case.

"What about that.."Dylan pointed towards it..

"Oh the Elemental Katanas of The Silver Lotus,well that's a strong weapon and I always wanted to wield it but,It didn't pick me as it's owner,no one has ever wielded that since the first rune war,The owner of It helped protect Ionia they said The left katana has the wind and lighting element while the right one has the fire and ice...Shen said...

"Can I try it?"Dylan asked wanting to grab it at any second...

"Well yeah of course,but I warned you not all weapons will work for you,A weapon can't even cut a piece of leaf if it doesn't accept you as it's owner"Shen warned Dylan again...

Dylan then walked towards the pair of katanas and opened the glass case,he got the katanas,it was light and he can feel the power inside it,he looked around and saw a training dummy..He walked towards it and readied his weapons..Everyone carefully looked at him to see if he unleashed the weapons potential...He swung the right Katana and there a burst of flame surrounded the sword and sliced the dummy into half with some parts of it burned...

Everyone's jaw dropped...They couldn't believe that Dylan did that..

Irelia remembered what Karma said when they visited her.."That's The Ancient Power Karma was talking about,The power which haven't been used since the first rune war.."Irelia explained to everyone...Dylan slashed the left katana and a gust of wind came out...Everybody was still amazed at how Dylan manage to release the power of the Weapon...

Dylan continued to practice with the Katanas...He then picked an armor and it was a leather armor which looked like an assassin clothing but it's cloth were not normal,it was as light as a feather but it was as impenetrable as a 5 inch steel...Everyone left and went to the living room to discuss matters..

 _ **"Well that was fun to write...**_ **I hope you all liked it...another chapter done...Leave suggestions and thank you for reading.."**


	6. The Corrupted Darkin Arc (Part 1)

_**"Hey Guys!This is a new Arc for the story..I decided to make the story interesting you know not just lemons and stuff by adding some fighting and violence in the story but...Of course lemons will not be forgotten but you know just adding some spice since Dylan has a new found power..Thanks for the constant views even if I suck at some points in making a story..XD,It makes me happy seeing a lot of people reads my story..I won't let you all down even If I suck.."**_

The group sat down on the living room...Irelia placed the Rice cakes they bought earlier..

"Eat up!,that was some intense moments back there you know.."Irelia said while opening the box and taking one..

"Yeah that was some shit back there,I couldn't possibly imagine that Dylan could unleash an Ancient Power like that."Shen said in amazement while grabbing a rice cake...

"I was shocked myself too like how could a normal boy like me,have powers like that?"Dylan said while shoving a rice cake in his mouth..

"I guess Karma wasn't mistaken about you..You actually are special.."Irelia said...

"I'll be back,I'll just get some tea for us to drink"Akali said walking away to the kitchen..

"So let's discuss something...You said that you defeated Katarina Last night,Didn't she use her abilities on you?"Shen said while eating a rice cake..

"Actually she did,but I memorized her abilities already so that was an advantage for me,It was a quick battle,She paralyzed Irelia but if he didn't,let's say things would have been bad for her..And also she said she was gonna comeback for me,but now with my new power,I ain't even scared one bit.."Dylan said feeling a little cocky..

"Well you might be strong but don't get too ahead of yourself,Katarina will be back and she won't be alone,that's how she plays.."Shen said giving Dylan a warning...

As they were talking happily,Akali was making some tea,suddenly her phone rang,It was her friend Ashe..

"What could Ashe possibly need from me?"Akali said in her head..

She quickly answered the phone..

"Hello Ashe,What's up?"Akali said to Ashe while making tea.

"Akali!We need your help!The Barbarians And The Ursine tribes are out of control,they aren't listening to us leaders,they seem to be in some sort of controlling spell and they appear to be led by a Darkin like Aatrox but with just different color...I've already called the other Ionians except for Irelia so please tell her..We need you to go to Demacia and meet us at the Demacian Meeting Hall..We'll explain extra details later the only thing we can say now is that a New War is about to start..."Ashe said in a hurry then the call ended..

With that said,Akali immediately stopped what she was doing and quickly ran back to the living room..She opened the door as hard as she could and it caught everyone's attention..

"I hate to break the mood but,get your battle gear ready,I've just received news from Ashe,A new war is about to dawn,we need to teleport to Demacia ASAP!,I'll explain further later.."Akali said panting..

It was silent for a few seconds...Then everyone stood up and grabbed there gears...Shen grabbed his katanas which was hanged in a nearby wall..Kennen was already prepared same as Irelia..Akali grabbed her Kamas which was on a glass shelf..Dylan quickly wore his new assassin like armor and his elemental katanas..

"C'mon lets go!"Shen said leading the way..

Everyone ran and followed Shen and ran outside the academy..The Triumvirate ran up to a roof and jumped from one roof to another..Irelia was using her blades to ride like a hover board and followed the Triumvirate..Dylan used the wind element of his right katana to make his movements faster and lighter,he then jumped form one roof to another same as the Triumvirate..It was one of the most epic moments of his life...He smiled while jumping roof to roof with the others..

"The Teleporter is not too far away,we're nearly there.."Shen shouted..

The group continued to hover above the city and it was a great view..A few minutes later they saw a big glass dome thingy..

"The Teleporter is up ahead and it looks like we've got some company.."Shen said while landing a few meters away from the crowd of champions ahead of him..

"Some great company we have here.."Irelia said dismounting from her Blades..

Dylan stood beside Irelia and looked at the crowd of Ionian Champions in front of him...There he saw Zed,Master Yi,Soraka,Karma,Varus,Lee Sin,Syndra and Yasuo..The only one missing was Bard..(Bard as I know resides in Ionia,I don't know about Yasuo,I felt like he is Ionian so I added him here..XD)

"Good to have you here Shen,Akali,Kennen,Irelia and Dylan,Wow Dylan what a surprise to have you here,I was just telling them about you and I see you have learned your power.."Karma said while looking at Dylan's Katanas..

"Well I just learned it a few hours ago..."Dylan said...

"He defeated me in a martial arts battle earlier and after that I rewarded him with those katanas and his armor and he released the full potential of that weapon..All of us were shocked by his powers.."Shen said to everyone..

"If you are that powerful,mind showing us your powers young one..You can fight one of my shadows to show your skills,the teleporter isn't ready yet so we have a few minutes.."Zed said to Dylan while summoning a shadow in front of Dylan..

"My pleasure..Now please everyone move away further to avoid any accidents..."Dylan requested everyone then unsheathed both of his katanas in his back...

Everyone stepped back away from Zed's shadow and Dylan...Dylan's face turned serious and then he let out a strong gust of wind from his left katana...The wind was so strong that nearby trees swayed..Then his right katana was now engulfed in flames..The heat of the flames mixed with the wind so the air around them turned warm...

Dylan quickly ran to Zed's shadow and swing his right katana..Zed's shadow blocked his using his hand blade...But Zed's shadow was slowly being pushed back by Dylan..Dylan quickly attacked Zed's shadow with a barrage of very fast attack from both of his katanas...The shadow couldn't follow his attacks which led to the shadow being hit by a lot of direct attacks and it vanished..Dylan sheathed his katanas then bowed...

Everyone clapped and cheered for Dylan...Dylan felt happy on the inside but he just smiled to them hiding his true feelings...

"You've done well kid,I'm glad for you to be with us Ionians.."Master Yi commented..

"Ok folks chit chats over the Teleporter is ready.."Soraka said..

Everybody entered the Glass dome and then a few moments later a glowing light shone inside the teleporter..When the light was gone,They saw that they were in a big city filled with the Blue and Yellow colors...It wasn't a mistake,they are in Demacia now..

"We are on top of the Meeting hall,Let's go now.."Varus said..

Everyone went out of the teleporter and went down using the nearby elevator,It was a big elevator so they all fit in without any problem...The elevator opened and there was a long hallway in front of them and at the end off the hallway was a huge blue and gold door...They all walked towards the door and Karma pushed it open..

"Ahhh!Our last batch of representatives...Welcome Ionians!"Jarvan said in a booming voice that echoed the meeting hall...

"Thank you for that kind introduction Jarvan"Karma said in response..

"Ionians please take a seat at your designated section.."Jarvan said..

They all went to their section and sat down..Dylan was looking around to all champions inside the hall...He saw the Noxians,Darius,Draven,Talon and Katarina...Katarina was glaring at him..He just smiled at her...He saw the Piltovians, Caitlyn,Vi and Ezreal,The Demacians were complete except for Quinn,The Freljordans were semi-complete lacking Anivia,Miss Fortune and Gangplank represented Bilgewater,Tristana,Teemo and Rumble for Bandle City,Azir and Nasus for Shurima and Rengar for Kumungu...

"Ok Everyone settle down...Here is the report about the Current situation...The Barbarians and Ursine Tribes of the Freljord are Out of Control and kept destroying villages they see...Quinn the Demacian scout saw a Darkin was controlling this tribes and making them stronger..This was the First Darkin to do this things as Darkins were just known to make soldiers bloodthirsty but not to control them..We contacted Aatrox about this and He said that This Darkin is Corrupted and goes by the name "Nalyd"...Aatrox also said that Darkins can't harm other Darkins so it is up to us to put a stop to this,even if it means killing our fellow Freljord people...I know it hurts but it is the only way...To lessen casualties,we must defeat Nalyd as fast as we can..That is all for now..."Ashe said with tears in her eyes..

"Ok everyone..We all know that at times like this where we stand together,we can't leave our nations vulnerable so not all champions are allowed to participate in this war and they will be left in their corresponding nations to defend..Does every nation have a defender for their nation?"Jarvan asked..

Everyone said Yes..

"Well that Concludes our meeting today,The Enemies are still above the Serpentine river and will arrive in a week or so...We have prepared Dorm rooms for all of you but because of your numbers,you have to share your room with another person...The dorm is just in front of this building and we will notify you if anything happens.."Jarvan said..

Everyone That wasn't Demacian had rooms in the Dorm and they picked their Partners..Shen and Akali,Zed and Syndra,MF and GP,Kennen And Rumble etc..  
(Some partners are lovers,some are friends so don't get confused..)

"Hey Irelia you want to be roommates?"Karma asked..

"Sorry Karma but I already have a roommate.."Irelia said..

"Who is it?"Karma asked again..

"It's Dylan,He is my boyfriend now..."Irelia said blushing...

"Owww!You two...Ok I'll leave you then.."Karma said teasing them..

They all went to their dorm and to their rooms...

 _ **"Last Chapter of The Week Folks...We will be back to 1 chapter a week...I've got exams next week so either the next chapter will be on time or a bit delayed...If any of you wants to know what the elements of Dylan's Katanas do here it is..**_

 _ **Wind-Agility-Faster Reflexes and Attack speed  
**_ _ **Lighting-Speed-Very fast movement speed and also Stuns the Target..  
Fire-Heavy Damage-Strongest Damage and Burn the Target..  
Ice-Support Damage-Slows the Target /Freezes the Target and Affects them with Frostbite that Damages over time...**_


	7. The Corrupted Darkin Arc (Part 2)

_**"Chapter 6 is here!..I know the story is a bit fast and I take full blame for that...I promise to make future chapters better...And for my mistakes in the story like spacings,grammars,periods,etc..Don't worry about that,I just suck at those but I will do my best to make my story better.."**_

All of the guest champions went to the dormitory..They all stood in front of the Huge building,It was a 10 floor building with a rooftop it didn't look like a normal dormitory,instead it looked like a huge mansion...Everyone was amazed by it except for the people with royal blood,they were emotionless...

"Come now and I'll show you a bit around"Jarvan said while pushing the entrance door open..

Everyone went inside and they saw a huge hall with a lot of tables,it looked like it was the dining room..

"This is the dining room,it is open 24/7 with food served by our Demacian workers and it's free..Also there are vending machines at the side in case you need some snacks to eat" Jarvan said pointing at the different vending machines...

"The second floor is the grand living room which is where you can relax and chit chat with one another..The third floor is the entertainment hall,the name explains it all..The 4th to 10th floor is where the rooms are at...There is also a hangout room in each floor in case you don't want to go down to the living room and entertainment hall,it's a smaller version of both with a snack bar and a liquor bar...We Demacians will stay here so that it will be easy to communicate and if there is a problem we will always be nearby..There is also a hot spring and public showering area right there,Women and Men are separated of course so you perverted freaks,don't get your hopes up"...Jarvan explained to everyone..

Everyone was talking on what they are gonna do,some wanted to go to the hot springs,some wanted to play while some wanted to relax...Everyone had different Ideas...

"Irelia wanna join us in the hot springs,Every women will be there.."Akali asked Irelia..

"Yeah sure,why not."Irelia said without hesitation..

"Hey Dylan wanna join us in the springs,I'll introduce you to the guys.."Shen said to Dylan..

"Of course,I'll be glad to.."Dylan replied..

Everyone was talking to one another until a huge voice boomed around the hall...

"Ok Everyone!Fall in line with your partner..We will now give your room number and keys,All rooms have a king size bed,Own bathroom,a mini Jacuzzi and Some changing clothes for all of you!."Garen shouted and made everyone silent...

Everyone Fell in line and got their room keys and number then they all went to their respected rooms to change and they will met up here later after they get settled..

Some people went for the elevator to go to their rooms,some just took the stairs including Irelia and Dylan...Their room was located on the 10th floor,it was a long walk from the stairs but they were fine considering they were trained..Shen and Akali's room was luckily just beside their room...Their room was at the end of a long hallway but it was ok for them since they were not really picky or anything...

In the same floor as them was Ashe and Tryndamere and their room was just across the hallway and the Noxians occupied the rest of the rooms..And there was a sixth room near the elevator which looked like the hang out room..

Irelia opened the door to their room...She went inside and turned on the lights..Dylan followed her and was in awe of how great the room was..The bed was very big and looked very comfy,The bathroom was very spacious,The bathtub was big enough for 2 people to fit and be comfy...a few feet from the bed was a glass door which led to a balcony and in the balcony was a mini Jacuzzi which had a bar table in the middle and the Balcony was overlooking the City of Demacia and The sun was setting which was very beautiful...

Dylan and Irelia didn't waste any second and looked at the sunset while holding hands together..It was a gorgeous moment for both of them until they looked at the other balcony and saw Shen and Akali forming a Heart shape in their hands and Teasing Dylan and Akali...They were both embarassed but still happy..

"We Didn't know both of you had something for each other..You've only met for a couple of days and you are very close already."Shen shouted from the other Balcony..

"I don't know too...I guess I'm just very lucky.."Dylan shouted back and smiled..

"Well can't argue with that,you are pretty cool and charming..Tell us the story later..We'll just call you later after we hang out with the others.."Akali Shouted..

Dylan and Irelia nodded then went back inside to change clothes...Dylan opened the closet and grabbed some changing clothes for him and for Irelia..He grabbed a plain Blue t-shirt,a jogging pants and a pair of white slippers for him..He also got a purple t-shirt,a grey shorts and a pair of slippers for Irelia...Dylan got undressed already and was about to put his jogging pants on when she saw Irelia in her underwear..She was wearing a matching blue Bra and Panty..Dyllan just looked at Irelia's Body,her juicy ass,her big boobs and her flat stomach,she was very sexy and Dylan was having some very lustful thoughts...He shook his head and proceeded in changing...

After changing they immediately went outside to go downstairs and eat..

"Shall I leave my katanas here?"Dylan asked Irelia just before going out..

"Yeah sure,this is a safe place so no one will get that and also no one can use that other than you..Now Come on!"Irelia said while grabbing Dylan's hands and Dylan shut the door..

They quickly ran to the elevator since they didn't want to sweat in their new clothes..Luckily the elevator was on the 10th floor and it opened immediately..Irelia pressed the ground floor button then the door closed...The ride was very fast since no one used the elevator that time..

When the door opened they already saw a lot of champions eating at the cafeteria..One table was full of Demacians,one was for noxus,others were taken by Ionians,Freljordans and some were mixed..

Irelia and Dylan went to the Food Station...There were a lot of food from different culture...It was like a buffet of world wide cuisine...Dylan filled his plate with Rice related food like sushi,rice cakes etc..He also grabbed a bowl of ramen..He wanted to eat Japanese food..Irelia on the other hand grabbed a medium-rare steak with mahed potatoes and some corn kernel...They both grabbed a glass of lemonade and their eating utensils..They saw Shen and Akali not too far from them also getting food..They signaled them to eat with them and they nodded...Irelia and Dylan found an empty table so they sat their and waited for Shen and Akali..As they were waiting they could hear some champions talking about Dylan and said things like "Who is he?"..They didn't mind at all since they would eventually know him..Shen and Akali arrived and sat in front of them..

"The hall is quiet lively tonight isn't it?"Shen said while seating down...

"Yes it is,I've never seen a crowd like this for 2 month now ever since the Institute closed down for renovation...I also heard that there will be 2 new champions coming...The other one is known as Kindred but I don't know about the other..."Irelia explained..

"Wait Kindred is not a champion yet?In my world She is the newest champion.."Dylan said while grabbing a sushi with his chopsticks..

"Oh really?Our worlds our pretty connected...So how is She?Is She good?"Akali asked then taking a bite from her barbeque..

"Kindred is actually a half he and she since they are a partner I suppose,One is lamb the woman and the other is wolf which is a man..She is pretty good...She is a Jungler and also a Marksman and She can turn a teamfight around..I wouldn't say anymore,It's up to you to find out..."Dylan explained..

Uhhhh...Well I guess you have a point..."Akali said..

The group continued eating and the other champions were talking and having fun in the cafeteria...After eating the group put their dished in the washing station and they talked for a few bit before The boys and the girls split off into the Hotspring...

Dylan and Shen went inside the hotspring and saw other male champions hanging out together..They saw Rengar,Darius,Draven,Talon,Teemo,Kennen,Rumble,Gangplank,Azir,Nasus,Renekton,Yasuo,Master Yi,Zed,Varus,Lee Sin and Ezreal...The only ones missing were the Demacians and Freljordans...

Dylan and Shen took off their clothes and joined the men...the hotspring was very big and spacious...The boys were rather quiet and looke like they were planning something...The girls on the other hand were doing girly things and their voice were heard loud and clear since the hotsprings were only separated by a high wood fence...Dylan and Shen sat down near the Ionians...

"So who is your new friend here Shen?"Darius asked

"This is Dylan,he was the the one who fell from the sky a few days ago..He is very cool guy and also strong...He had beaten Me,Katarina and Zed's Shadow.."Shen said..

"Yes he is strong,I saw him fight just before we got here.."Yasuo said..

"Hmm interesting...Well we will see about that tomorrow since we are training tomorrow.."Ezreal said...

"We have a plan...We will peek at the girls...Now who's with me..."Draven said in a whisper like voice..

"I'll pass...I have a girlfriend..."Dylan said..

"Same.."Shen agreed...

All the Ionians Rejected the offer...

The only ones that agreed was Teemo,Ezreal,Rumble,Gangplank and Talon...The rest rejected the offer...

"This is a bad Idea,You guys should stop..."Dylan said..

"It's not bad if you don't get caught..."Teemo said...

"Well,I tried to stop you...Go ahead...But if you looked at Irelia's body,I'll beat you all to a pulp at tomorrows training.."Dylan said with a threat and a killer look...

"Same thing will happen to you if you look at Akali.."Shen said..

All of the Peepers took a big gulp..

"Ok now formation..Yordles first..."Draven said..

They stacked unto each other and Teemo was on the top peeping first...Teemo had a devilish grin in his face,He was in paradise...He turned his head around and his nose was bleeding while holding his member and fapping...

"Ok Teemo you've seen enough get down..Rumbles next.."Draven said...

As Draven was saying that,Teemo kept fapping until he came,his cum flew unto Draven's face and Draven was the one supporting The whole group from below...This outbalanced Draven and they all fell into the fence which then destroyed the whole fence and they landed in the girls hotspring...All of the women were naked except for Akali and Irelia which were in towel and just came out of the spring..All of the men that didn't peep just looked away while the Ones that peep were looking around to catch a glimpse of anyone naked...It was silent for a few seconds until Katarina Shouted...

"You Mother Fuckers!"Katarina shouted..

Every women except for Akali and Irelia were glaring at the peepers...

"I think we should get out of here,this will be troublesome to watch..."Rengar said...

Every men that were in the spring nodded and got out to dry and change...The girls were beating the peepers so hard that they could hear there screams so loud and clear...

Dylan and Shen went out of the hotspring first and was met by Irelia and Akali near the food station...

"Let's go upstairs and chill..."Akali said..

"Agreed...I kinda feel sorry for the peepers.."Shen said...

"You shouldn't be...I warned them remember.."Dylan said...

"Yeah,I guess..."Shen said..

They took the elevator since they knew no one was using it since most of them are still at the spring and The Demacians and Freljordans were having a meeting..

They arrived at their floor and Went to the hang our room...It was a bit big,It can fit a maximum of 15 people and had some entertainment and food...They all took a seat and Shen started to get some food and drinks...

"So,How'd you two hook up..."Akali asked..

"Well for me,I had a crush on her for a long time already I just waited for a chance.."Dylan said..

"I've only known for a couple of days but when he saved me from Katarina,I knew he was the one.."Irelia said...

"Well,It's a bit fast but who cares as long as you love each other...And have you two done the thing?..."Shen said

"What thing?"Dylan asked..

"You know...Sex..."Shen said..

Dylan and Irelia turned red and looked away at both of them..

"What?You've already seen both of us do it so tell us.."Akali said..

"Uhmmm,Yes..."Dylan said...

Shen and Akali laughed...

"How was it?How may times have you done it?"Akali..

"It was good and fun and also we did it about three times I guess.."Irelia said...

"Well not bad...but let's go to another topic.."Shen said..

"So Dylan don't you miss your old world?"Akali asked..

"I do,but I wouldn't just pass this oppurtunity and also I don't know how to get back.."Dylan explained..

The group continued to chat for a few hours until it was 11:30 P.M...They decided to go back to their rooms and get some rest..As they were walking down the hallway,they heard some moanings coming from Ashe and Tryndamere's room..

"Ah!Ah!Faster Tryn!Faster!"Ashe moaned..

The pairs looked at each other and laughed silently then they entered their room..

Irelia took off all her clothes and was left with just her underwear...

"Wha,What are you doing.." Dylan said..

"I Sleep like this..."Irelia said then she lay down the bed...

Dylan gulped then follower her to the bed and he switched off the lamp beside their bed..She kissed her in the lips and said goodnight...Ireli then hugged him and he could feel Irelia's breast poking him and her hot thighs warming his legs..He was having some bad thoughts but he controlled himself and just closed his eyes and dozed off to sleep..

 _ **"End of Chapter 6,Sorry if its late,I tried to finish it as fast but I was really lazy and couldn't think of anything..This chapter or me is kind of a feeler but don't worry it will get interesting I promise..."**_


	8. The Corrupted Darkin Arc (Part 3)

_**"I know I haven't posted for a long time,My internet modem was broken for like a week and then after that I had exams,The past few weeks have been really busy..It's Christmas Break now and I got more time,I'll try to post as much as I can but I wouldn't promise anything..New Chapter here,Hope you like it and leave suggestions so I could improve more..."**_

Dylan was awoken by a ray of light that hit his curtain blocked most of the sun light but a small amount seemed to have escaped and by chance hit Dylan's face.  
He stood up from the bed and saw that the blanket they were using was on the picked it up and was about to throw it on the bed when he saw Irelia sleeping on the bed with just her underwear,she was as beautiful as was starting to have improper thoughts and his member was already hard and his boxer was like a tent now,luckily Irelia was still gently put the blanket back at the bed and he lie down on the was staring at Irelia's body and his member was still hard. Irelia suddenly moved and hugged Dylan,her boobs poking at Dylan's arm,her hand softly landed on Dylan's member which made Dylan moan dick got even more harder because of Irelia's touch.

"What do we have here,so early in the morning and you are this hard already.."Irelia said softly.

Dylan was shocked that Irelia was awake...

"I,I'm sorry,I can't help it,you are too beautiful.."Dylan said to Irelia

"Well since it's still early,maybe we can do a little session.."Irelia said seductively to Dylan

Her hand entered Dylan's member and she started stroking it slowly..

"Irelia please stop,we have training today,I need to save energy.."

"Just a little session..Please.."Irelia pleaded while stroking Dylan's member faster

"Fine,do what you want..."Dylan gave up on reasoning with Irelia..

Irelia took her hand out from Dylan's boxer and stood up and went near his crotch,She took of his boxer and his dick sprung up just a few inches away from Irelia's face.  
She slowly sucked his member,Dylan moaned a started to suck faster and engulfed all of member and stayed like that for a few seconds before pulling took her bra off and let her melons crawled towards Dylan,her boobs bobbing up and kissed Dylan and Dylan accepted it immediately and Dylan started to conquer with his tongue. Irelia countered with her tongue as well and they were deep kissing each other for a while.

Dylan Broke the kiss and started to touch Irelia's squeezed it and made Irelia moaned hard and moved up Dylan to position her boobs just above Dylan's then sucked on her nipples slowly then after a while he sucked on it hard while squeezing the other moved away from stood up and went out of the bed while Irelia was kneeling in front of Dylan..Dylan positioned his member in the middle of Irelia's spat some saliva on it then Dylan started to move his hips and thrusting kept on going faster and faster until he reached his limit and cummed towards Irelia's face and her boobs.

"Mmm..Delicious."Irelia said while licking the cum allover her face..

"Let's shower now,We have a long day ahead of us.."Dylan said..

They both went to the bathroom and took a shower for a while..They got out and got dressed in their Battle outfit since they will be was wearing his Assassin Cloak and his 2 swords,Irelia was wearing her traditional red armor,her blades was not around her since she can make them vanish at will.

They both walked toward the door..

"Later during training I will teach you a cool trick.."Irelia said while opening the door...

"Sure,Looking forward to it.."Dylan said casually..

When they got out of their room they were met by Shen and Akali..

"Morning,I was going to knock when you suddenly went out,I was gonna call you if you were ready to go down."Akali said

"Morning,Great timing,We just finished taking a bath and dressing up,Let's go"Irelia said..

The Pairs walked down the hallway to the elevator,they arrived in front of the elevator,Dylan pressed the down button and a few seconds the elevator all went inside and Shen pressed the Ground Floor Button..

Dylan and Irelia were looking at each other and was thinking of what happened this morning..

"Had an erotic morning didn't we.."Shen teased Dylan and Irelia..

Irelia and Dylan turned Red and looked away from each other..

"Come on,We heard you,No need to Be shy.."Shen said..

"I told Irelia not to do it but she pursued and I was enveloped by lust..."Dylan explained..

"That's Ok kid,no need to be scared,Just don't overdo it.."Akali said...

Both of them nodded..A few moments after the elevator door opened and they saw a lot of champions have already gone down and ate..

They walked toward the food area..As usual it was a buffet,breakfast buffet to be exact..They all grabbed some food and sat down in a vacant table..They all picked the same food,Pancakes,bacons and eggs..They had some chat while eating..

"Attention all Champions,after eating,please proceed to the Training Arena just down the block,You can see a huge Dome there with a huge "Arena" sign on it, training will start in an hour.."A booming voice echoed the room that came from the speakers..

"Welp,We still have a lot of time,might as well enjoy it.."Dylan said..

Everyone nodded and smiled at Dylan..

30 minutes have passed...Only a few champions was left at the Dorm..

"Let's get moving,might as well be early than late.."Irelia said..

They all stood up and walked towards the exit and to the Arena..When they arrived most champions were warming up already..

"Dylan,about that trick I told you,It's something like this"Irelia said while summoning her blade..

"You gonna teach me how to summon blades?"Dylan asked..

"No Dummy,I'm Gonna teach you how to make your weapons vanish and summon them again,it's pretty easy.."Irelia said Dylan..

"Ow,Cool.."Dylan said...

"This is very easy, pull out your swords,you won't need your sheathe after this.."Irelia instructed Dylan.

Dylan unsheathed his swords and held it in his hands..

"So what's next.."Dylan asked

"Every one of us has mana in our body,you need to control this mana and transfer it in your sword then say in your mind that the sword will vanish."Irelia said to Dylan.

"So I just need to Focus my mana unto the swords and think that they will vanish.."Dylan said..

"Yes,easy isn't it,now show me that you can do it.."Irelia said..

Dylan inhaled deeply and then clutched his swords tight and focused his mana to his swords...

"Vanish,Vanish,Vanish.."Dylan kept repeating in his mind..

A few seconds later his swords shone and then vanshed..

"Wow,you are a fast learner.."Irelia said to Dylan..

"So how shall I summon it again.."Dylan asked..

"The same way you vanished focus your mana and think that you want to summon you swords.."Irelia explained..

"Oh,Ok.."Dylan replied..

Dylan did what he did earlier except he summoned his swords..Then he made it vanish again since he is not using it..

"Greetings Champions!Today we will have our training,sparring to be exact..Each of you will fight against your fellow champions.."Jarvan's voice echoed through the arena..

"We will randomly pick a Champion and that champion shall pick his/her opponent..The random champion will appear in the screen,the rest of you can watch the match at the spectator area.."Garen explained to the champions..

"What are we waiting for,let's begin!And our first champion is...Fiora!..So Fiora who do you want to battle.."Jarvan said..

"I want zo battle ze new Ionian boy.."She said in her french-like accent while pointing at Dylan..

"Well Come here Boy,introduce yourself.."Jarvan said...

"Well,I don't have a choice.."Dylan said..

"Good luck.."Irelia said to Dylan then kissed him in the cheeks..

Dylan ran to the battle area and stood a few meters away from Fiora..All Ionian champions were Cheering for Dylan and All Demacian champions were Cheering for Fiora..

"So young lad introduce yourself.."Garen said..

"My name is Dylan,I came from another world,I guess most of you know that by now,I am now serving under Ionia and been practicing with Irelia and The Kinkou academy.."Dylan introduced himself..

"Well,time to fight..Champions prepare yourselves.."Jarvan said..

"Just because your beautiful,I won't go easy on you.."Dylan said while summoning his katanas..

"Zats Mow I like it..Zont Zissapoint me.."Fiora said clutching her rapier..

"Fight!"Jarvan shouted..

Fiora lunged directly at Dylan with massive speed..But Dylan was fast to,He parried Fiora's rapier with just his left katana,not even budging..

"Impressive,but can you hanzle Zis.."Fiora said..

She then broke the parry and released a barrage of attacks at high speed..Dylan released his wind element from his left katana and because of that he was able to dodge all of Fiora's attacks..

Dylan then went on the offensive..He released his lighting element on the left katana and his fire element in the right katana..He vanished and then appeared in front of Fiora which startled Fiora then he slashed her with his left katana,She blocked it but her right hand was paralyzed because of the slashed Fiora again but this time with his right katana which was burning,she barely dodged it,a part of her armor was burnt just beside her left boob that showed a little part of her meaty flesh..

"You're quiet ze pervert aren't you..."Fiora said to Dylan..

"Nope,It was just an accident,didn't mean it.."Dylan explained...

Dylan kept attacking Fiora leaving some burns and cuts in her. Paralysis has worn out in Fiora's hands she kicked Dylan which landed and Dylan was pushed back..Fiora was now preparing her ultimate move.."Blade Waltz"(Old Fiora)

"Oh,Shit this is bad..."Dylan said in his mind..

Fiora vanished in Dylan's sights,then a few moments later Dylan was being hit by Fiora's blade wounding him a lot and then he fell in his knees and Fiora was standing a few meters from him..

"Uhh,How sad,poor little boy kneeling down..It's time to end this.."Fiora said..

The crowd fell into silence,waiting for the next move..

Fiora lunged towards Dylan..

"It ends here!"Fiora shouted..

Dylan closed his eyes and focused all his power in his right sword..He released his Ice element and stabbed his sword to the ground and created a ring of ice which made Fiora's legs freeze and then she couldn't move...

Dylan stood up and walked towards Fiora...

"You rely on your weapon too much,try letting go(Irelia quote).."Dylan said then kicked Fiora's rapier away..

"I accept my defeat fair and square.."Fiora said..

"We have a winner!Congratulations Dylan for beating Fiora.."Jarvan announced...

All the Ionians shouted and cheered for Dylan..Some other champions cheered and clapped too..

The day continued and each and every champions fought against other champions,some won some lost but it was just training,no big deal..

 _ **"End of another Chapter..I'm very sorry for not posting for a long time,I've mentioned that already above,But hey I'm back,The chapter is not very long but that's all I can think of..I'm quite rusty..I said that I will not do anymore lemons until further in the story but I just couldn't help myself...Still give reviews and suggestions..."**_


	9. The Corrupted Darkin Arc (Part 4)

_**"I'm Back,Well not like anyone cares..XD..Sorry for the long absence.I won't explain why,Well to make it short,I was Lazy..XD..Well I have a new chapter so no need to worry..XD."**_

* * *

The training continued the whole day,Blades were clashing,magics were used and blood was drawn,though not on intense levels,Most Ionians won,So did Demacia and Noxus..There were rivalry battles which entertained the spectating champions. Training ended around 7 P.M.,most Champions were already hungry and rushed to the dorm to eat..

Dylan,Irelia,Shen and Akali were walking together under the starry held hands together as a sign of looked up to the sky and saw the bright stars.

"I never imagined my life to turn out like this,I'm so happy right now,I hope this moment will last forever.."Dylan said while walking with the others.

"Every good things come to an end,but the memories will always live in your mind for as long as you live,remember we are your friends,we can make millions of memories with you."Akali said while smiling at Dylan.

Dylan smiled back at Akali then they continued to walk towards the Dorm. They arrived and everyone was already eating and chatting..Dylan and the group went to the buffet and got food for themselves,they settled down and ate..

After Eating,they decided to go to Dylan and Irelia's room to Chill at the Jacuzzi..Shen brought a few drinks to the room..

"You boys go first,we'll just change."Irelia said

Dylan and Shen nodded,they went to the balcony,took off all their clothes except boxers then went to the Jacuzzi...

"Enjoying your stay here?"Shen asked Dylan

"Yeah!Like it's so cool here,I met the girl of my dreams,I befriended people like you,what more could I wish for.."Dylan exclaimed

"Haven't you had a girlfriend before?"Shen said..

"Nope,though I had a lot of friends,I was never really the social-type person,I just stayed at home and play Video-Games.."Dylan explained

"Aren't you a bit...

Shen was cut off by a door opening,Irelia and Akali came out with their swimsuits on..

"Holy Mother of Sexiness!"Dylan shouted..

Irelia and Akali joined them in the Jacuzzi..

"This Jacuzzi is quiet big. Garen said it was a mini one,I thought it was very small,guess I was mistaken.."Akali said..

"Well let's get this group get- together started!"Shen shouted while popping a bottle of Champagne..

Dylan grabbed some wineglass for drinking,Shen started pouring the Champagne..

"Let's play Truth or Dare!"Akali requested.

"Hmm,I think that's a good Idea,let's just agree to not do any sexual things,kissing is fine I guess..."Dylan said..

"Yeah,that could work.."Akali said.

"Let's start then,since you are the newest here,let's start with you Dylan then next is the person to your right which is me.."Shen said

"Ok,then"Dylan said

"Truth or Dare!"Irelia shouted..

"Uhmm,Truth.."Dylan said calmly..

"Have you ever had the thought of banging other Girls from the League."Shen said while Laughing

"Oh damn,Well...Yes,but that was before I met Irelia..."Dylan said in a low,shy voice..

"Hahahaha,You are so cute,but i'll give you an A+ for honesty,unlike someone here..."Akali said while smirking at Shen..

"I'm sorry,Can we forget about that?"Shen begged

"Fine,Now it's your turn Shen,Truth or Dare.."Akali said to Shen

"Ok,Uhhmm,I choose Dare"Shen said...

"I dare you to kiss Dylan on the lips..."

"Whaaaaat!"Shen and Dylan shouted in unison

"Do it or I will not forgive you.."Akali demanded

"Dylan,Uhh,this is for my sake,can you please help me out as a friend?"Shen asked sincerely..

"Uhh,ehhh,I don't know man,I guess it's fine,just be quick.."Dylan said in a disgusted voice..

"Yes I will.."Shen said

Their faces started to get closer to each other..Closer and Closer..just a few centimeters away..

"Stop!Stop!I was just fooling around"Akali shouted while laughing so hard..

"If you both just saw your faces!"Irelia was laughing so hard too..

Dylan and Shen just sit in silence..

"Oh Come on!Cheer up,it's my turn!"Akali said

"So,Truth or Dare?"Dylan asked..

"Dare!"Akali replied..

"I dare you to drink as much Champagne in 10 seconds..."Dylan said..

"Easy!"Akali said with confidence

Akali grabbed a full bottle of Champagne and chugged on it for 10 seconds,after that more than a half of the Champagne was gone.

"Phew!easy!"Akali bragged..

"Well,it's Irelia's turn now"Shen said..

"Dare!"Irelia said..

"Woah I haven't asked yet but ok then. You give the dare Akali..."Shen said in shock

"Sure,uhmm,Share a very a Passionate kiss with Dylan for 10 seconds.."Akali said with a grin on her face..

Without second thought,Irelia pulled Dylan and kissed him passionately,like they were in a movie kissing under a moonlit night..Dylan felt like he was heaven because of that blissful moment...Irelia broke the kiss after 10 seconds..

"Wow,Just wow..."Akali said..

The Group Continued to talk through the night..When they were over,Akali was so drunk,Shen was tipsy while Dylan and Irelia though they were tired they were still in control of themselves..They all dried themsleves, Shen and Akali were walking towards the door they both fell on the ground..

"Let's just let them sleep here,the bed is big enough to fit all of us,I'm tired to carry back to their room,I can't even change clothes anymore.."Dylan asked..

"Yeah,sure,sure.."Irelia said..

They both carried Akali and Shen to the bed then they both got in too then slept..

* * *

Morning came,Dylan was the first to wake up since he was an early riser,though it was 9 A.M. already..He saw the others still asleep and still in their outfit last night..He grabbed a bath robe and went to the balcony to get some fresh air and to look at the scenery..It was a windy morning,the breeze was a pleasure to the skin..

A good 30 minutes after,Shen woke up and was looking confused,he grabbed his clothes and went to the balcony with Dylan.

"What happened last night?I mean why are we sleeping in your bedroom?"Shen confusedly asked..

"You and Akali were drunk last night,both of you fell over so we let you sleep here.."Dylan replied

"Oh,Nothing kinky happened right?"Shen asked again..

"Nope.."Dylan said

"Oh,Ok then.."

They both continued to talk until the girls woke up. Akali was just as confused as Shen,Irelia explained everything. Then Akali and Shen said to meet at the Canteen to eat. Shen and Akali left the room to get ready. Dylan and Irelia took a bath together then got dressed in their battle-outfit,though it was a free day for them,they wanted to be ready in case of emergencies..

The group met at the Canteen and got some food. Only a few champions can be seen since it was already near noon and most champions were out exploring the city. They got some food and sat down to eat. They chatted while eating. After eating they rested a little then stood up to start their day and explore the city.

"So where do you wanna go?"Shen asked

"Can we go to the Arena first,I wanna try something,this won't take long."

"Sure,are you girls fine with that?"Shen said while asking the girls

The girls they went to the training arena and as soon as they entered,their was no person there..

"We're here,so what did you want to do here?"Akali asked

"I wanted to know if I can use my powers without summoning my blades.."Dylan explained

"Oh,I see,that would be great,try it now.."Shen said..

Dylan went to the center of the arena..He closed his eyes and focused his magic into his hands,a few seconds later, he was now holding a fireball in his right hand and a lightning bolt in his left hand..

"Wow!You did it!"Irelia shouted

"Now use it!Let's see how strong it is.."Shen said

Dylan threw the Fireball at a nearby training dummy,and the lightning bolt to another dummy..Both of the dummies were destroyed but the power was different than when it was used on his katanas..It was weaker..

"It was obviously weaker but It used less magic than with my katanas so it's a good ability to use on weaker enemies.."Dylan explained

Akali was about to say something when the door of the arena was the Noxians,it looked like they were there to train..

"Well,well,well what do we have here.." Katarina said

"Isn't that the kid who beat you?"Talon said

"Shut Up!What if he beat me,I'm stronger now,I'll beat him to pulp.."Katarina said

"Well go on then,He's already at the fighting area.."Darius said..

"Hey Kid!Fight me!I'll get my revenge!"Katarina demanded

"Sorry I'm kinda in a hurry,maybe next time.."Dylan said..

"No excuses!Or are you scared?"Katarina chuckled.

Dylan sighed and looked at his friends,they signaled him to fight Katarina..

"Fine then,Come on here!"Dylan shouted at Katarina..

Katarina Shunpoed at the fighting area just a few meters in front of Dylan..

"Are you ready to be beaten up?"Katarina said in a cocky tone

"Just hurry already.."Dylan requested..

Katarina threw a barrage of daggers to Dylan but he dodged all of it..

"You're better than I expected.."Katarina said..

"I was the one who beat you up remember?And that was before I got my powers. Now go all out on me."Dylan said..

"Fine then.."Katarina replied

Katarina used shunpo to teleport behind Dylan but as soon as she used it,Dylan was gone..Right before Katarina's shunpo landed,Dylan already used his wind ability to move to Katarina's back and he held a fireball near Katarina's face..

"Miss me?Don't move,You lost already,just accept it..Now I'll be on my way.."Dylan said.

Katarina was frozen,she couldn't move,she was still in awe of what happened..Dylan and the others left to explore the city..

They went to the mall to buy some clothes and other needs..They also went to the arcade to have fun..After that they went to eat ice cream..After they finished shopping they went to other famous spots of Demacia..They enjoyed the day,it was very fun specially for Dylan cause it was his first time doing this with friends..They got home at around 11:30 in the evening,they immediately went to their rooms to sleep,they were so tired from the activities they did..

* * *

A Few Days Later...Snow is falling from the sky..

The enemies have set camp just a few kilometers outside Demacia. Quinn returned to Demacia reporting that the enemies will launch an attack later today. Jarvan immediately called all Champions to prepare and meet outside the East gate..

Meanwhile,In a Street near the East Gate of Demacia,Dylan,Irelia,Shen and Akali where walking towards the meeting point of all Champions..

"Are you ready Dylan?"Shen asked..

"To be honest,I'm quiet nervous but I'm ready as much as I can be..This is my first war you know,I haven't killed anyone before.."Dylan said..

"Don't worry,we are just right here for you,just remember that you are using your powers for the safety of those you love and for Runeterra.."Irelia said

"Thanks,I shall put this powers in good use,I swear to protect you guys and everyone here.."Dylan said

"Good,That's the spirit!"Akali said..

They walked towards the base outside the East Gate..There they were met by all the other Champions and a huge amount of Demacian army..Jarvan was on the top of a stage and was about to talk..

"My Fellow Champions and to the soldiers of Demacia,Thank you for coming here,Today is the day we have been training for,Today Blood will be shed!Today we shall defeat the enemy,This is a Life or Death battle,You must kill or be killed,The enemies are Barbarians and Ursines and their leader is a Darkin. They are not to be taken lightly.. I give you the Blessings of the Gods, Good luck on the battle-field and fight for Honor,Glory and Peace!" Jarvan Shouted to The Champions and Soldiers..

The Champions and Soldiers shouted in Unison,Battle Cries were roaring in the skies,A few moments later,Shouts and Growls can be heard from the distance..The Barbarians and Ursines were nearing Demacia..The Champions and Soldiers were Gripping their weapons tightly..A War is about to begin..

To Be Continued...

* * *

 _ **"Finally!I have released a chapter after 2 months..Cliffhanger alert..XD..That's all I can say,I won't promise anything anymore..Don't forget to leave suggestions and Reviews.."**_


	10. The Corrupted Darkin Arc (Part 5)

**"Yey!I'm posting a new chapter...XD..School and stuff is preventing me from posting and also Laziness and Anime..Yeah..But hey new chapter..XD..Hope you like it."**

* * *

The Demacian Soldiers and the Champions were running towards the enemy army,they were nearing towards each other,the enemies can already be seen in the horizon. They continued forward towards the enemy.A few moments later,swords were already clashing and blood was shed/The once white snow,now turned to a sea of crimson red. Enemies were at a great advantage since the weather was at their side and also the power of "Nalyd" was increasing their physical it wasn't for the Champions,the Demacian soldiers would have already suffered great Demacian soldiers outnumbered the enemy soldiers,they were fighting the Barbarians and Ursines which were already strong.

* * *

Somewhere in the battlefield..

Shen and Dylan are back-to-back to each other.

"Are you good bud?"Shen asked Dylan while starting to chant.

"Heh,I'm doing great actually,even though I'm killing others,I can't stop myself from smiling. Every time I see their blood spill,Something inside me seems happy.."Dylan said while releasing a surge of lightning-stream in front of him,killing 3 Barbarians and 4 Ursines.

"Interesting,I guess you have Blood-lust in you..Well gotta help some folks on the other side of the battlefield,Bye!"Shen said then he disappeared instantly.

Dylan summoned his Twin Katanas and Hacked and Slashed through the battalion of wasn't his normal self anymore,Although he's characteristics are still intact,there's something in him that makes him Stronger whenever he kills a certain number of kept slaying enemies.

Few hours have passed,Most Champions were already tired including Dylan,Half of the enemies were gone but their attacks were still relentless soldiers were already passing out from Dehydration and were already at a great disadvantage form the start and now the situation got even worse.

"Shen,Akali and Irelia,meet me near the camp,we need a plan."Dylan communicated through telepathy he learned from the Champions.

"Roger!"The three of them said in unison.

* * *

A few moments later Near The Camp..

"We need a plan to lessen the enemies efficiently,we're running out of energy and that's really bad.."Dylan said while panting..

"Do you have a plan in mind?"Akali asked

"Yes I have,but this is our Key,If this fails,It might be our end,that's why I need your cooperation,not just you three but every champion in here. Akali,call everyone so I could tell them the plan."Dylan said in a serious tone.

"Sure,No Problem."Akali replied..

* * *

3 minutes later

"I've contacted them and connected them to can talk now."Akali said to Dylan..

"Ok thanks,Now everyone can you hear me?"Dylan asked the champions.

The champions all said Yes.

"Great,Now listen to me carefully,I know I'm not a leader or a strategist but this could be our only hope,I want to launch an all-out attack,not,just any all-out attack but a Coordinated All-out attack.I want you guys to lure all of them in a single place and trap all of them,they aren't too many but we lack man-power so this is our last we get them in one place,then we launch a barrage of that Fine with you guys?"Dylan explained to the Champions.

Most champions agreed since they were already tired.

"Now,here's the plan,Azir how many soldiers can you use to block a path,Also Trundle how huge can you make an Ice to block a path,Oh and Jarvan too,How big can your ultimate get..

"For me,If it's just for blocking,around 50 soldiers which is about 100 meters cause their shield is big.."Azir said.

"I can make about as long as Azir.."Trundle said..

"If I make Mine a straight line,Yeah about a 100 meters too.."Jarvan said..

"Great,now we need one more to block..Hmmphh"Dylan is thinking of who can block..

"Did some say block?"A bird-like voice said..

"A-Anivia?"Ashe said.

"I came here to check on you guys,You can use my abilty to block the enemies,I've heard the plan so worry no more.."Anivia said..

"Great,now here's how it goes,Zed use your Shadows to lure the enemies in a single spot,then when they are all-together,Azir,Trundle,Jarvan and Anivia shall imprison them then Nasus,use your slow on them,make it as huge as possible..After that,we go all out on them.."Dylan said.

Every champion were already getting ready..

"Operation start in 3...2... !"Dylan commanded..

Zed started to summon as much shadows as he can to lure all of was successful in his ,Trundle,Jarvan and Anivia then Imprisoned the enemies in a huge Square blockage..Then Nasus slowed all of them..

"Great now,all of us,all together,let's give them our best shot!"Dylan shouted..

Every champion Launched their best move all-together inside the Huge all of the smoke was gone there were no enemies left,just dead bodies.

"Did we win?Did we?"A demacian soldier said.

"We did!"Another soldier said.

The soldiers shouted,They were very happy,but that happiness didn't last long.A huge explosion happened in the middle of the smoke was so thick that nothing can be seen.

* * *

A few moments later,the smoke cleared up and there,They saw him,The Corrupted Darkin "Nalyd",He was just like a normal Darkin but he's Killing intent was making the air feel heavy,His wings we're Black and Violet,same as his eyes were glowing red and looked like he wanted to destroy everything.

"HAHAHAHA!I'm surprised you defeated my army,especially since all of you are just mere mortals!"Nalyd shouted.

"Then what if we are mortals,it's not like you aren't."Katarina said..

"Me?A mortal?Ha!Are you trying to make me laugh?Don't compare me to you guys,I'm a God.."Nalyd Said..

"A God you say?Does a God make other beings fight for him?If you're really a God,then prove it!"Ashe shouted!

"Prove it Ey?"Nalyd smurked.

Nalyd disappeared in a blink of an eye then when he came back,Ashe was already in his hands.

"See?Is that enough?"Nalyd said..

"Bullshit!Straight up Bullshit!Even I can do that.."Talon said..

"Give me my queen back!"Tryndamere shouted while charging towards Nalyd.

"Weakling!What can you possibly do to me?"Nalyd said while blasting away Tryndamere..

"Tryndamere!"The Freljordans Shouted..Then they also Charged towards Nalyd..

"No matter how many of you charge towards me,nothing will change,you will always be a weakling.."Nalyd said releasing a huge surge of purple blast.

The Freljordans were knocked out Unconscious..

"Let's go guys,We need to beat this Fucker down!"Zed said..

All of them charged,eager to kill then summoned a barrage of purple energy and blasted them towards the Champions. Irelia dodged the balls so she battled  
Nalyd by her was about to get hit when Dylan came to her rescue and blocked Nalyd's great sword with his Katanas. Dylan kicked Nalyd in the face,stuttering his movements..

"Ow,That was a good kick.."Nalyd said.

"There's more where that came from"Dylan taunting Nalyd.

"Oh really?Bring it on then,you're the only one standing,I'll give you some acknowledgement for that."Nalyd said to Dylan.

"I don't need your acknowledgement,I'm gonna kick your ass real good."Dylan said

Dylan rushed towards Nalyd and released a barrage of slashes using Fire/Ice,Nalyd was effortlessly blocking all his attacks like they were continued to attack Nalyd with all his might but it had no effect.

"Are you done?Now it's my turn.."Nalyd said.

Nalyd punched Dylan in the stomach,he threw-up blood and was launched far-away.

"Dylan!Dylan!"Irelia shouted while crawling towards him.

"Dylan,Are you ok?Hold on..Don't leave me.."Irelia said while crying..

"Hmmphh,such a pity,I had high hopes for you.."Nalyd said..

Nalyd kicked Irelia away from Dylan..

"Say Goodbye to everyone,Little Man.."Nalyd said to Dylan while pointing his sword towards Dylan's heart..

* * *

 _ **"**_ **Short Chapter but that'll do..Hope you guys like it...Leave Comments and Suggestions.."**


	11. The Corrupted Darkin Arc (Finale)

Dylan closed his eyes..He wasn't ready to die,He wanted to spend more time with everyone,he wanted to enjoy a good life with Irelia,He wanted to

live he long. As he thought of all the things he wanted to do,tears started falling from his eyes,the sadness was enveloping him. He was about to give

up but he heard a voice,deep inside his mind he heard a voice. The voice was calling out for him, He followed the direction of the voice as he was

getting closer he can feel a huge amount of power, soon he saw where the power was coming from,there he saw a beautiful lady with white hair and

wearing a white dress. He approached it and the lady turned around and looked at him straight in the eyes. The lady had light blue eyes and Dylan was

surprised.

"Hello Master,I've been waiting for you.. "The lady said..

"Master?Me?Who are you?"Dylan said,he was confused..

"I am Gwendoline,I am the spirit of Weapons,I was the one who picked you as my master. ."Gwendoline said..

"Ok.. Uhmm.. So Gwendoline,Why did you pick me as your master?"Dylan asked..

"Because I saw in you a great future,I saw that you could make Runeterra a better World.. It was me who sent you here,I was the one that made you

fell in that hole that led you to here. "Gwendoline said..

"So You were the one who sent me here... Ok.. But why am I talking to you right now?Couldn't we have talked sooner?"Dylan said..

"I couldn't talk with you,not until you face a situation where your life is in danger,just like now. Here inside your mind,time is stopped and only

you and I are here. I am here to help you,I'm not just the spirit of your katanas,As I said earlier,I'm the spirit of weapons,That means I can be

whatever you want me to be. Those 2 katanas were the last choice of weapons my last master used before he passed away,that's why I'm in this form.

You can change me all you want,And I also have a lot of secret for you to know. Those Elements that you used were not from me but from the enemies

that the past owner killed. I have the power to absorb the power of the enemies I kill,that's what makes me a strong weapon. I was built by The

God of Blacksmithing when he accidentally poured the wrong magical essence on me. I was locked a because I had the potential to be a weapon of

destruction. Only the people that had a good heart was able to break the lock. That's all I can say to you.. You have to find out my secrets by yourself.

Now let's go back to your world and fight the enemy. "Gwendoline Explained..

"Wait,Wait,I have a lot to ask!Wait!"Dylan shouted but He was slowly drifting back to reality..

*Back To Reality*

"Die you Mortal!"Nalyd Shouted as he was slashing his sword towards Dylan..

"Nooooo!Dylan!"Irelia Shouted...

But Dylan Blocked Nalyd's Greatsword with his Own Greatsword.. His Katanas were gone and changed into a Greatsword..Dylan stood up while parrying Nalyd.

"Interesting. You are one interesting mortal!It makes me wanna kill you more!"Nalyd shouted,entering a state of Bloodlust..

"You will pay for what you've done..You've caused so much pain to Irelia and everyone.. I'll make you suffer for it!"Dylan said angrily..

He kicked Nalyd away and he changed his Greatsword into a Rapier,he infused the rapier with lightning element to make him lunge as fast as he could

to Nalyd.. Nalyd couldn't see him coming and he was hit with a barrage of hit from Dylan. .He was bleeding really bad...

"Y-You!You can't kill me!I'm a God!"Nalyd Shouted!

"You're Right..I can't kill a God..But this weapon can!"Dylan shouted and turned his weapon a Scythe..

He slashed Nalyd's wings and legs so he couldn't move anymore..

"This is not enough for what you've made everyone go through...You've made the Freljordans kill their own people.. Do you know how much that hurts!"Dylan said.

"Heh,like I'd care about things like that.. I'm a God,I don't feel any emotions."Nalyd said in a cocky tone..

"Well If you're a God..You're just a puny God,a God who was beaten by a mortal like me..If only I could kill you a million times..I would and I

would be happy everytime I do that..Now Say your last words.. "Dylan said.

"You can't kill me I'm a God!A strong God!I was made by The Gods!"Nalyd shouted..

"And the weapon that will kill you.. Was made by the Gods Who made you!"Dylan shouted..

He sliced his head off and the rest of his body... Dylan smiled,the war was over.. He walked towards Irelia who was almost unconscious.. He picked her up

and said..

"It's over my dear.. It's finally over.. "Dylan said..

"Th-Th-Thank You.. For not l-leaving me... ."Irelia said while crying in Dylan's hands...

"I'm sorry I made you worry..I won't do it again.. I won't leave you no matter what.. "Dylan said..

The battlefield was a blood pool.. The remaining soldiers celebrated their victory.. The champions went back to their dorm to rest,The wounded ones were

taken care of by Soraka and Sona.. Later that day The champions held a victory party in the Dorm.. They ate,chatted and played with each other..

In the middle of the party,everyone closed their eyes and payed respect and prayer to those that had fallen... A few moments later the party continued..

Shen,Akali,Irelia and Dylan went ahead into Dylan and Irelia's room to have their private party...

Shen and Dylan went ahead into the jacuzzi while Irelia and Akali changed into their underwear.. They didn't want to change into bikini since it was just

a private get together. They were now altogether in the jacuzzi..

"Gosh I'm so tired.. "Shen said..

"I think everyone is.. After all that battle,everyone will be tired.. "Dylan said..

"By the way Dylan.. What was that thing that you used during the battle between you and Nalyd?"Akali asked..

"Uhmm.. Do I have to say?"Dylan said...

"Of Course!"Akali said..

"Well,It's hard to explain.I wish Gwendoline was here.. "Dylan said..

"Who's Gwendoline?Are you cheating on me!?"Irelia said...

"No,No,No... Gwendoline is.. "Dylan was cut off..

"Gwendoline is me.. "Gwendoline said appearing out of nowhere..

"G-Gwendoline!Where did you come from?"Dylan asked..

"I came because you said you wish I was here.. I obey what you say master... "Gwendoline said..

"Oh ok...I didn't know you could come out of my mind..Well can you explain to th.. "Dylan was cut off because of the fiery eyes that's looking at him..

"Dylan... You aren't cheating on me with that spirit right?Just because she has bigger boobs than me... "Irelia said..

"Uh..No no..I haven't done anything to her..Nothing.. Tell here Gwendoline.. "Dylan pleaded...

"The master haven't done anything to me...He just thought of lustful things about my body when he first saw me.. "Gwendoline honestly said..

"Wha... Wha.. How did you know?I mean... I didn't think about that.. "Dylan said..

"I'm part of your mind master..I always know what you're thinking.. "Gwendoline said..

"DYLAN!"Irelia shouted...

"Uhhhhhh... *Gulp*" ...Dylan gulped..

Irelia grabbed Dylan and kissed him..

"That means your mine... Don't look at other woman.. I-I-If you want pleasure I could give it to you... "Irelia said in a shy tone..

"I'm not looking at other women.. I love you Irelia,You're my only one... "Dylan said..

"Uhmm.. Hello... We're here too.. "Shen complained..

"Oh sorry.. Gwendoline,Can you please tell them about my powers.. "Dylan asked Gwendoline..

Gwendoline then told them all about Dylan's powers and The way it's used.. Gwendoline explained for about 10 minutes and everyone was listening well

apart from Dylan who already knew...

"I've explained everything master.. Now I shall be leaving.."

"No,Wait!I have a question to ask!"Dylan shouted while standing up..

Dylan stood from the jaccuzi and slipped.. He landed on top of Gwendoline,He was holding her breast and Gwendoline was moaning..

"M-M-Master... You should've just asked that you want my body... "Gwendoline said..

"N-No..I wanted to ask you something..It was an accident... J-Just go already..I'll talk to you some other time.. "Dylan said..

Gwendoline disappeared and Dylan returned to the jacuzzi..

"Dylan hold my boobs too... "Irelia said Grabbing Dylan's hands into her Boobs..

"Wha!What are you doing!?"Dylan was surprised..

"It's not fair that you touched hers.. "Irelia said..

Dylan kept squeezing Irelia's boobs..

"Uhmmm...Akali..Can I touch yours?... "Shen asked..

"Hahahaha.. Are you jealous of them... "Akali asked..

"Uhmmmm... Yes... "Shen said..

"Right,right.. Go Ahead I won't stop you... "Akali said..

Shen quickly touched her boobs... Akali was moaning as well as Irelia.. The atmosphere was getting hot and everyone was horny already.. Dylan stood up

from the pool and took off his underwear. .He released his member from the tight underwear. It was already hard,Irelia held it with her left hand and started

moving it up and down. She then sucked on it,becoming faster and faster each passing moment.. On the other hand Shen and Akali are passionately

kissing. Akali moved up and Shen took off her underwear and Akali was now naked. Shen licked Akali's exposed flower,Akali moaned which made Shen even

more horny and licked faster. Irelia kept sucking on Dylan as fast as she could,Dylan was really enjoying it,he missed this kind of things because

of the war. Dylan removed his dick from Irelia's mouth and took off her underwear and now everyone was naked. Dylan fingered Irelia and made her very wet.

Dylan then asked Irelia to position herself in all four and Dylan slowly entered his dick into her pussy. Shen was already pounding Akali as fast as

he could,they were more experienced than Dylan and Irelia since they have been doing it for a long time. Akali and Irelia were now moaning very hard

and their moans were now flowing in the peaceful night. Dylan kept on going faster and faster,he was better this time around since the last time they

did this. Dylan kept on squeezing Irelia's boobs while banging here from behind. Irelia was about to cum already and a few moments later she moaned

really hard which indicated that she already cummed. Because of that Dylan also cummed right after her. And Both of them took a break and then went

to the bed. Akali and Shen were still doing it since they had more stamina and experience in this kind of stuff. 5 minutes later all of them were

already in bed and were dead tired. They slept together naked without giving a single fuck about it.. It was one of those nights that they couldn't

forget.

 _ **"Another Chapter!Yey..XD..And Lemons..Yey!The End of Our First Arc..Another One will be coming soon I promise...Thank You for the constant views!We have reached 5000 views..Thank you so much..I never expected to reach that much...Leave your reviews and suggestions.."**_


	12. Progress and Other Stuff:

_**I'm Really sorry for not updating...School started 2 months ago and I'm so stressed like real hard..I don't have much time but I'm not cancelling this story...Updates will just be unstable..Sorry for the let down..I'm just busy..**_


	13. Knowledge,Lust and Fun!

**_"_** ** _Long Time No Update Guys! Hehehehe Blame School! Hehehe Here I am with a new chapter. This is more like a feeler chapter, a transition to my next arc. So yeah, a chapter full of lemons and other stuff, enjoy!"_**

A few weeks after the fight with Nalyd was over, Dylan and the rest of the Champions are now back to their own respective homes. Dylan was just at home with Irelia, watching some movies together. It was just another peaceful day in Runeterra, no wars, no conflicts, nothing.

*Irelia checks her phone*

"Babe, Shen and Akali are coming here to chill." Irelia said.

"Yeah sure, they're gladly welcome here, and also it would be fun to have more people around here, it would surely uplift the mood, it's such a quiet day" Dylan said

"Ok, I'll tell them that" Irelia replied.

A few moments later Akali and Shen arrived. Dylan and Irelia gave them a warm welcome.

"Hello Guys, Good to see you." Dylan said to Akali and Shen.

"Hi! It's nice to see you guys too, so what have you been up to?" Akali asked.

"Well not much, just watching some movies, it's such a waste to train on a very peaceful and quiet day." Dylan replied.

"True that! It's very very quiet today, the breeze is cool and there's not much noise." Shen said.

They went back to the Living room and watched the movies together. Dylan grabbed some Food and Drinks in the kitchen for them to share.

"Grabbed some beer and some chips for all of us. " Dylan said.

"Ohh, drinking beer in the middle of the day wouldn't be bad. " Shen said.

"Yeah, thanks Dylan." Akali added.

"No problem guys, it's just a small effort". Dylan said.

They continued to watch the movie while eating and drinking .Having some casual small talks while doing so.

"By the way, why doesn't Kennen go with you both?" Irelia asked.

"Well, he has some plans for his own. He's always with Tristana, they're a couple you know. " Akali said.

"Oh so that's why .Ok Ok I get it now. " Irelia said.

" Oh Dylan! I forgot to give you something!" Shen said while grabbing something from his bag and handling it to Dylan.

"What is this book?" Dylan said.

"I found it when I was searching for something in the Dojo, It's a book about your power, it will appear as a blank book to other people but to those that have the power it contains a lot of secrets and knowledge about their own power. It will help you grow stronger. You are powerful but you are still unpolished." Shen explained.

"Oh, ok thanks but how did you know that this book is the one that can help me if it will appear blank to you?" Dylan asked.

"Only the pages are blank dummy, not the title" Shen said.

Everyone laughed so hard. They continued to watch the movie. Dylan started to open the book and there were really a lot of things that he didn't know. Then something came to his mind, Gwendoline said that she is the spirit of the weapons so she definitely knows all of this.

"Gwendoline, pull me in your realm I need to talk to you. " Dylan said in his mind.

Dylan closed his eyes and then when he opened it he saw Gwendoline. He was sure that he was in Gwendoline's realm. Dylan can't keep his eyes off of Gwendoline because she was just so stunning.

"What would you like to ask me master?" Gwendoline said.

"Uhmm… I would like to ask you about this book, do you know all of the things that is written here?" Dylan asked.

"Of course, all of the things that's written on that book came from me, I was the one that helped create that book, the knowledge all came from me, but that book doesn't hold everything, Many secrets are still locked deep within me. I can be the only one that can share these secrets to you master". Gwendoline explained.

"Tell it to me now ,I'd be very happy if you do. We can talk here as much as we can since time is frozen right?" Dylan said.

"Well, i-i-it doesn't work like that. I can't just say it you then you'll gain powers… It doesn't work that way…" Gwendoline said..

"Then how does it work, do I need to kill something or read books?"…Dylan said.

"No, no, not like that… Well… Uhmmm, we need to have.. Se-se…Sexual contact to pass the knowledge to you. My past owners didn't do it that's why they didn't unleash the full potential of their powers…" Gwendoline said…

"Sexual contact!?" Dylan shouted.

"Ye-yes.. In maybe in a form of a deep kiss, a blowjob, titfuck, or full-on sex…. I-I learned about this because of you master, I'm part of your mind that's why I learn from your knowledge. I also know that you want me right now….. Different amount of knowledge will be passed on you depending on the things that we will be doing…" Gwendoline said..

"I want to be stronger, I also want to fuck you but… I can't cheat on Irelia… I just can't" Dylan said.

"Master, this is not the real world, so whatever happens here, will stay here. You are not in your physical body so technically this is like your imagination so technically, you are not cheating. " Gwendoline said.

"You are kinda right…. I don't care anymore, I want to become stronger to protect Irelia so I'll do it." Dylan said pulling Gwendoline closer to him…

"M-m-master…." Gwendoline said in an erotic tone.

Dylan kissed Gwendoline deeply…As this was happening, knowledge was being passed through him and his power was increasing bit by bit. He continued to kiss Gwendoline for 2 minutes then he broke it and looked at Gwendoline.

"I have acquired some knowledge, I want more Gwendoline, More knowledge and more of you. " Dylan said like some hungry beast.

"Yes master! My body is all yours." Gwendoline replied.

Dylan started to undress Gwendoline. Gwendoline was now fully naked. Dylan started sucking her tits, It was bigger than Irelia's. He still gaining knowledge while doing it. Gwendoline was moaning very hard, it was her first time in her while life to feel something like this. Dylan was now rubbing Gwendoline's pussy, it was hairless, it was so pure like the pussy of a Goddess. As the time goes by Dylan's power was increasing more and more. Gwendoline pushed Dylan and laid him down. She pulled out his hard and throbbing member. She held it with her hand and started to move up and down. She started licking it and Dylan was so pleasured. He was shocked on how good Gwendoline was, like it wasn't her first time. She was now sucking it and deepthroating it. Dylan was in awe of what was happening to his dick. It started growing 2 inches and now it was 10 inches in length.

"Uhmm Gwendoline, Why did my dick grow longer?" Dylan asked.

"Because that's what you desire master… And also I like it better if it's longer" Gwendoline said..

"Does this also affect my real life size?" Dylan asked.

"Yes master. " Gwendoline said..

"Can you make it 2 more inches longer?" Dylan said

"As you please master." Gwendoline replied.

Dylan's dick was now a massive 12 inches long..

"Master, I want your dick inside me now.." Gwendoline said..

Dylan made Gwendoline turned around in all fours and started to line up his now long dick.

"This will hurt"..Dylan said..

"It's ok master, this is for you, so that you will learn a lot more about your power.. I also want you master.." Gwendoline said.

"Ok, here I come." Dylan said,

Dylan started to push his dick inside Gwendoline's virgin pussy. Knowledge was now flowing in him faster than ever before. Gwendoline screamed in pain but it turned to moaning in just a moments. Dylan started to move faster and deeper. His dick was now reaching the deepest parts of Gwendoline. He reached the deepest but his dick wasn't still fully in because it was longer. Dylan started to move even faster than before, it was like he was not running out of energy. Gwendoline was moaning so hard.

"Master,I want your cum. I want every single bit of it poured into my body." Gwendoline said.

Dylan was almost at his limit, He went even faster than before and was ramming Gwendoline so hard. He pulled out right before cumming. He turned Gwendoline around, facing his dick and then cummed in her face and her body. The amount of cum that he blew was way more than what he has cummed before it was like a full minute of just cumming. Gwendoline was like in a cum shower she was covered in cum from head to toe. Dylan was shocked of how much cum he release. It was 10x than what he released before. Dylan was still very energetic even after the sex. He has acquired a lot of knowledge now that he had sex with Gwendoline.

"Did you also make my Cum even more than before? And also making me have almost unlimited energy?" Dylan said.

"It's from the knowledge you acquired master, You can now control your body even well, from your cell regeneration to your sperm making. It's all your control now." Gwendoline said.

"Wow, I can't believe having sex can help me become stronger." Dylan said.

"You can now also control the size of your penis as much as you want You won't need me for that anymore.." Gwendoline said..

"Thank you Gwendoline,for everything. " Dylan said.

"You're welcome master, I'm always at your side" Gwendoline said who was now very clean and back to the normal Gwendoline like nothing even happened.

Dylan gave Gwendoline one last French-kiss before he departed..

*Back to Reality*

Dylan was now back to reality, not even a millisecond has passed. But his dick was solid hard now.

"A parting gift from me, good luck!" Gwendoline whispered in Dylan's head.

"Oh shit, I hope they won't notice this, I have full control of my body but I can't make it go down, Gwendoline definitely did something, and also it's grown another 3 inches!" Dylan said shouting inside his head."

"The only way to make it back to normal is to, let it out, Bye bye!" Gwendoline said.

"Gosh darn it!"Dylan said in his head.

He continued to watch the movie with the rest while trying to hid is rather huge boner. It was so uncomfortable and painful at the same time. An Hour has passed and the first movie was done. Dylan was using a pillow to hide his boner. Irelia stood up to grab some drinks from the kitchen, when she came back, she tripped and poured a little on the pillow that Dylan was using. She quickly took the pillow to put it in the hamper. Dylan froze and didn't know what to do. He was caught off-guard. Dylan tried to do something but it was too late, Irelia turned back and saw his huge boner. Irelia's eyes widened to see a huge boner.

"What the fuck is that Dylan?" Irelia asked.

Akali and Shen also looked and was surprised too…

"What is that Dude!" Shen said.

"Ok, Lemme explain. I sought for help to Gwendoline because she knew a lot about the book that Shen gave me. She helped me acquire more knowledge about my power and as I was leaving her realm, she gave me a so called parting gift which is this massive dick that won't go down unless I release my cum."… Dylan explained.

"Let me help you with that, I totally understand your situation, I'll just my breast, mouth and hand though… Akali and Shen just watch some movies, we'll be over as fast as we can." Irelia said.

Irelia took out Dylan's massive 15 inch dick. It made her jaw drop. It was almost twice as bigger than before. Irelia started to suck it and deepthroating it, she can only swallow 10 inches. She started to suck faster and faster. She took it out and started to undress her top and let out her massive tits. She sandwiched his massive dick between her tits and it was so long that she can still give him a blowjob will also doing a titfuck... They went faster and faster and Dylan released his load and he cummed very hard as hard as he was on Gwendolines realm, He showered Irelia with a lot of cum. Irelia wasn't prepared for it. Shen and Akali just froze in shock.

"That was really a lot, Mmmm so good.." Irelia said while drinking and licking his cum.

They cleaned up after and Dylan's dick was now back to normal, he could control its size again.

They continued to watch movies with Akali and Shen…Then they didn't realize that it was late now. Irelia told Shen and Irelia to stay for the night. Irelia let them stay in the room beside her and Dylan's room..

The night was peaceful and quiet, Dylan and Irelia were lying on their bed. Then noises from the other room were heard. Shen and Akali were having sex.

"By the way, you definitely fucked Gwendoline didn't you?" Irelia said..

"*sigh* Yeah…I did…Sorry… It was needed for me to gain more power… The only way I can gain more knowledge from Gwendoline was to have sexual contact with her." Dylan said in a sad voice.

"It's ok, I know why you did that. And It's not reality right? I'm the only one you fucked and love in reality so that's not a problem.. You can have sex with anyone as long as it's not reality, I won't care about that…I love you Dylan, I love you so much.." Irelia said.

"Thank you Irelia, I love you too"..Dylan said while kissing Irelia in the lips then they went to sleep..

 ** _"Thank you for reading, Updates will be unstable but I will definitely try my best to give you guys more chapters as much as I can!. As always leave feedbacks and suggestions so I can improve my writings. "_**


End file.
